Love of a Knight
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: Two sisters who were abused get pulled into the time of King Arthur. They may seem calm, but how they feel is different. They meet along with Arthur and his knights and happen to fall in love. Can they live in this world full of war? COMPLETE
1. I

**Author: My saw KING ARTHUR STORY! And it's a Lance and Tristan OC. So be happy. CHEERS!**

I won't suffer,  
be broken,  
get tired,  
or wasted,  
surrender to nothing,  
or give up.  
What I started and stopped it from end to beginning.  
A new day is coming,  
and I am finally free.  
Attack by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**Chapter One: New World

* * *

**

Natalie Brookes was training at an army camp one day with her brother. He wanted her to be strong and know what to do when she was in trouble. She was firing a gun when her brother came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough for today. Lets go home." He said.

She nodded letting her black straight hair fall in her face. She didn't want to go home to her abusive father. Her brother didn't know. He didn't live at home anymore. Only Natalie and her older sister, Valerie.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow for more training. You're doing good." Her brother said.

"Thanks." Natalie replied.

"Okay. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and walked to the front door of the house.

What she didn't know, was that those will be the last words she ever says to him. And that this will be the last time her and Valerie stay in this house.

She walked up to her room before her drunken father woke up. She sat on her bed and looked at her backpack for a few minutes. Then she pulled the gun out from her pocket on her sweatshirt and stared at it. Natalie got an idea. Though she had to wait till late at night to make it work. Natalie put the gun under her pillow and fell asleep on her bed.

Natalie woke up a few hours later with the moon in her face. She got up and packed her backpack with clothes and she grabbed her gun. She grabbed her backpack and snuck into Val's room. Natalie set her backpack down and shook Valeria awake.

"Come on. Pack your backpack up with clothes and get the horses ready. We're leaving." Natalie said and walked out of the room.

Valerie watched her leave and brushed her dark red hair out of her hair.

_What is she up to? _Val thought to her self.

But nonetheless, she packed her backpack and went down the stairs quietly and out to the stables. She got her horse, Mel, a gray mare, ready. And Then went to Natalie's white stallion, Tyler, ready.

Natalie went to the lounge chair where her past out abusive father was. She pointed the gun at him and cocked it. He woke up at this.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a slur.

"Doing what mom should have done years ago. Kill you." Natalie said and she was starting to shake.

"You can't kill me. I'm your father." He laughed standing up.

Natalie glared at him.

"Your no father of mine." She said and pulled the Trigger.

Val stood outside waiting when she heard a gunshot. She mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She looked at the ground and felt tears coming down her face. She looked up as she heard a door close and Natalie ran out.

"What happened?" Valeria asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to ride in the woods. Come on." She said and mounted her horse and cantering it.

Val followed her sister into the woods as rain poured on them. The rode fast until it became light out and the rain died down. Natalie stopped her horse as they came to a clearing. Val stopped right by her and looked around.

"This seems really familiar, but I don't know why." Natalie said getting off her horse.

They heard hoof beats and Val looked ahead and 7 knights rode toward them.

"Now I remember why this is so familiar." Natalie said with a sigh.

The knights circled around the girls and the leader came up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Natalie and this is Valerie. My sister. We've gone back in history somehow. We don't know where we are but we know who you are." Natalie answered.

The knights look at each other. But one knight just stared at her. Same with another that stared at Valerie.

"I'll start with the one staring at me. Lancelot. The most incredible knight at the round table. Now to the knight who keeps staring at my 22 year old sister. Tristan, the silent deadly. Arthur, the commander and the one who trusts God. Galahad, the youngest. And Gawain, Galahad's best friend. Dagonet, the deadly but nice and Bors, the fierce man with 11 bastards. We come from the future. We know all this." She finished.

Then soon a woad came from no where and tried to attack Val, but Natalie took out the gun and she was about to shoot, the woad shot her with a poisonous dart. She pulled the trigger and he fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. His blood spilled freely and stained the green grass. Natalie fell week, and Lancelot got off his horse to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay Natalie?" he asked coming up next to her.

She pulled the dart from her neck and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." She said and then she felt darkness and fainted into his arms.


	2. II

**Author: I don't have anything to say really other then POTC2 totally KICKS ASS! Well, enjoy. CHEERS!**

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go  
Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down

* * *

**Chapter Two: Camp

* * *

**

Natalie woke up with a camp fire blazing in front of her. She stat up and pushed the hair out of her face. Now she remembered. She and Val somehow went back in time in the era of King Arthur.

_Well, it's better then being at home. _She thought to her self and stood up. She looked around and saw her horse, Tyler. She walked over to him and stroked his neck.

"I guess we'll be living here, Ty." She said to him.

"He's a hard horse to control." Said a voice from behind her.

Natalie turned around and saw Arthur.

"Yeah, I know. He only trusts me. He's my best friend. Well, besides Valerie. Where is she anyways?" Natalie asked stepping towards Arthur.

"She went on a scout with Tristan. We are to escort the Bishop's carriage tomorrow to Hadrian's Wall." He said.

Natalie nodded.

"That's weapon you had that you killed the woad with, what is that?" he asked in curiosity.

"It's a gun. They're very common in my era and we use them for all sorts of things, but I only use it in defense or to protect my sister." She explained lowering her head as she thought of the gun's purpose and what she did to her father.

"Seems like a very useful thing. But why would someone young like you need it?" he asked standing besides her.

"It's a long story. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell someone yet." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I understand. Now, One more question." He said.

"Yes."

"Can you use a sword and bow?" he said handing her a sterling silver sword with a gold design built into the handle.

"Yes. I was trained by my brother. I've been in training for a year and I'm quite good." She said taking the sword and looking at it.

"Good, because you might need it. Now, get some rest. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Arthur said handing her a sheath and walking away.

Natalie looked at her weapon and then sheathed it. She grabbed her horse's reins and walked over to a spot by a tree. She had him lay down and she sat down and leaned against him between his front and back legs. She set the sword by her and closed her eyes. Galahad and Gawain were the only one's up. Lancelot, Bors and Dagonet were asleep and Tristan and Val her scouting.

Val and Tristan started heading back to camp to get rest for tomorrow.

"So, what is it like to be a knight?" Val asked starting up a conversation.

"It's hard. Being taken from your home. But if it wasn't for the Romans, I wouldn't know any of the other knights and I wouldn't be who I am now." Tristan replied.

Valerie nodded but didn't say anything else. Her and her younger 21 year old sister, suck in a world far different for their own. What was she to do?

"You're very quiet for someone who is new around here." He said breaking the silence.

"I'm just a little scared. I mean, I'm somewhere where anything unpredictable can happen. My sister is younger then I and I want to keep her to be safe." Val replied.

"She's strong. I think she can handle her self." Tristan said with a small smile.

Val smiled a little too and she just looked ahead. She heard Tristan sigh and it seemed that he was in deep thought. She wondered what he was thinking about. What could the silent knight possibly have on his mind? They finally reached camp and Val jumped off her horse and walked over to Arthur and Tristan followed.

"Is the road clear?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. It should be clear in the morning so we can reach the Bishop's carriage." Tristan said.

Val looked at him and then at Arthur.

"Did Natalie wake up yes?" she asked him with concern.

"Yes. She was up about thirty minutes ago and then she went back to sleep." Arthur said.

Val nodded.

She went over by a tree and sat and leaned on the tree. Her mind was swarming with questions and thoughts of where she was. Her mind then came to Tristan. He was quiet and never really talked to the others. But he talked to her and they would always have something to say to each other. For some reason, she seemed connected to him but she didn't know how. She ran her figures through her dark red hair and switched her gaze to Natalie. She was sleeping soundly, using her horse as a pillow. Tyler didn't mind. He trusted Natalie. She rescued him from his previous owner, who abused them. They became instant friends and when their father would beat them, Natalie would run to the stables to Tyler and go into his pen. When her father went in there, Tyler would get uneasy and he would start whining and when their father came to close, Tyler would rear. Besides Valerie, Tyler would be there to protect Natalie at all times that he could.

Natalie woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It was about a battle that Arthur chose to fight. The knights joined them at their own will and they went to battle. The worst part was, it that Lancelot was shot with an arrow and Natalie tried to help him, but she couldn't do anything. He was going to say something to her, but she woke up. She rapped the sheath on her belt and walked into the woods taking in her surroundings.

Lancelot watched her from the shadows and took in her features. Her long black hair gave her a pale completion but she was beautiful anyways. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown-green that were filled with sadness and mystery. Very much like his. Her figure was perfect and was shown clearly from the clothing she wore. He decided to get to know her.

Natalie decided to look at her sword. She took it out and went to swing it. As she did, she it someone else's sword and she was face to face with Lancelot.

"You know what you're doing, don't you?" Lancelot asked circling her and she circled back.

"Yes, I do. I could beat you in a fair fight, I bet." She said putting her best seductive look on her face.

"I'm sure you could." He said looking at her up and down.

So, what do they do? They start a little sword fight to see who wins. Natalie blocks Lancelot's two swords and kicks him back from her.

"You're quite good." He said as they circled each to her.

"You're not to bad your self." Natalie said back. "But are you quick enough?"

She smirked and went to hit him but he blocked her sword. They fought a little more. Natalie blocked his sword and kicked him to the ground. She walked over to him and put either leg on both his sides and put her sword to his neck.

"If you wanted to get on top of me, you only had to ask. But I'd like it the other way around." He said and rolled her so he was on top.

"Now, who's the one who had to ask?" she smirked at him and rolled him back over.

"Now, that was fun." She said getting off him and offering her hand out.

He took it and stood in front of her. They looked into each other's eyes but Natalie looked away.

"I'm think I'm going to back to sleep. Um, I'll talk to you later." She said and walked back over to the camp leaving Lancelot behind her.


	3. III

**Author: Okay, I'm gunna take a break from my National Treasure story because I'm trying to get some good ideas for the last chapters. So, hope you all are okay with that. CHEERS!**

So the world goes round and round  
With all you ever knew  
They say the sky high above  
Is Caribbean blue

If every man says all he can,  
If every man is true,  
Do I believe the sky above  
Is Caribbean blue  
Caribbean Blue by Enya

* * *

**Chapter Three: Love?

* * *

**

Valerie was the first person up. It was a little early then what the knights would wake up at, so she decided to go ride on her horse. She mounted her horse and cantered her forward through a small trail. Val looked around as she rode taking in the forest she was in. It was indeed beautiful and her eyes stood out against the green of the tree and plants. She stopped her horse by a rose bush. She bent over and picked a red rose that was just beautiful. It was as big as it could get.

"Roses grow often around here." A voice said behind her.

Val looked behind her and saw Tristan.

"They are truly beautiful. I've never seen a rose like this before." She said twirling it around in her fingers.

Tristan motioned his horse next to hers. Val turned and looked at him and she gave him a small smile and looked back at the rose. She stared at it and then looked at Tristan again.

"We should go back before they panic or something." She said turning her horse around and cantering it.

Tristan smiled and followed her and he came up by her side.

"How about a race? Who ever wins, we'll know who the better rider is." He said.

"Fine. But, you know you'll lose." Val said cantering her horse faster.

Tristan rolled his eyes and cantered his horse. They rode past trees and dodged braches. Val tried to duck a branch but it whipped her face and she got a scratch. But she didn't really notice. She just really wanted to win this race back to camp.

They rode on for a few minutes until they saw the smoke in the distance from the smoldering fire. Valerie kicked her horse's sides to go faster. Tristan was going to do the same but there was a huge fallen tree in the way. He saw Val go faster and was going to tell her to stop, but she motioned her horse to jump over it. They made it over with out a single scratch. Val stopped once she noticed that Tristan had fallen behind.

"Come on. You can do it!" she called to him.

"My horse doesn't like jumping. I'm serious about that." He called back.

So, he just rode around it.

Natalie mounted her horse and rode over next to Lancelot.

"I'm guessing I beat you last night." She said.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Yes, but next time, we're making a bet." He said.

"What kind of bet?" Natalie asked letting the rods flow out of her mouth seductively.

For an abused girl, she trusted Lancelot completely. She wanted to be close to him. She liked him…a lot. But, Natalie wasn't home that much to be beaten like her 1 year older sister. Valerie was home more and was beaten twice as much as Natalie. She didn't trust men that much. She was always unsure and had never had a boyfriend. Natalie had 2 boyfriends and they all lasted for a good amount of time. Her last boyfriend died in a car crash about a year ago. Natalie is still recovering a little bit and Valerie is has helped her all the way.

"Hey, look. Tristan and Valerie are here. They must have gone 'scouting'." Bors said with a laugh.

Everyone else laughed too, including Natalie.

"No. They didn't Valerie has a hard time trusting men. But, Tristan is the first. She doesn't show her feelings for someone like I do." Natalie said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. And I like the way you show your feelings for me." Lancelot said with his famous smirk.

Natalie thought if she wasn't on this horse, she'd collapsed.

"I'm just playing around with you Lancelot. Unless you want me in your bed, all's you have to do is ask." Natalie said so he could only hear.

That got his attention.

"Then how about when we get back to Hadrian's Wall?" he asked smiling at her.

"I'd rather just tease you for a while. I enjoy doing that." Natalie said looked forward.

Lancelot nodded at this. He didn't like being teased, but when Natalie does this, he likes it. He can't explain his feelings for her. He saw her and some unknown emotion bloomed inside of him. He just didn't know what it was.

They rode off through the woods, heading towards a hill in a clearing. Valerie looked up and saw the sky was a beautiful light blue. She could never imagine such a place. While Val thought about such a beautiful place, Natalie was thinking of something else. She couldn't get her mind away from Lancelot. It was like a puppy following its master. She thought about how they seem so similar and how they get along so well. Then she thought about last night. If she had the courage to, she'd kiss him right there and then.

Tristan thought about Valerie. His mind wouldn't go to anything else. Not even his freedom. He thought she was beautiful. Her dark red hair brought out the red in her cheeks and her green eyes would stand out in the forest like a green jade stone. He was stayed in deep thought. He brought his gaze to her and saw the scratch on her face. Then he figured it must have happened when they were having that race. Which, clearly she won.

Lancelot couldn't take his mind away from Natalie. Her name was fit for her. He just wants to be with her. Forever and never let go of her.

_Some would cal this love, Lancelot_. A voice said in the back of his head.

_Shut up. Oh this is great. I'm arguing with myself._ He thought.

But maybe it was true. Maybe the saying 'Love at first sight' is real. She wasn't like any woman he ever saw. She was more beautiful then any bar maid or other woman he has bedded in his life. But, he didn't want her like that. He just wanted her to be his forever. Though, he was sure she would never feel the same for a man who womanizes.

Arthur looked at his best friend in deep thought. And then he looked at Natalie. They had the same expressions on their face. He knew something has happened emotionally to Lancelot and Natalie since they first saw each other. Same goes for Tristan and Valerie. The way they talk and look at each other.

* * *

**Author: Wow! Seems there are a lot of things going on in our four main character's mind. And it seems that Natalie and Lancelot are a little unsure of what the other thinks. Tristan adn Valerie just have thoughts on each other for now. Review pelase!**


	4. IV

**Author: Well, some weird person tried talking to me on AIM. It was really creepy but I ignored him. So, enough of that weird story, here's chapter four! CHEERS!**

Once there was a childs dream  
One night the clock struck twelve  
The window open wide  
Once there was a childs heart  
The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside

Dark Chest of Wonders by Nightwish

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Woads

* * *

**

They reached the top of the hill and Arthur stopped and they lined up. They looked over at the valley that shown only grass and the Bishop's carriage following a road with Roman Officers.

"As promised. The Bishop's carriage." Gawain said looking at Arthur.

"Our freedom Bors." Galahad said.

"Mmmm, I can almost taste it." Bors said closing his eyes smelling the air.

Everyone chuckled. Ever Tristan managed to crack a smile. Natalie just smirked her smirk looking at the ground and then at the carriage. Valerie smiled but it quickly faded. She didn't want to fight if there was trouble. She had never killed someone before. Unlike Natalie who killed their father and it took courage for her to do that.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur." Natalie said on her horse standing next to him.

He looked at her and smiled. They sat there for a few minutes until an arrow hit a Roman officer.

"Woads." Tristan said and Arthur cantered his horse down the hill.

The other's followed. Natalie was in desperate need to kill something now since she needed to let her anger out from the past 7 years of her life. She unsheathed her sword and twirled it around her fingers as she rode to the war seen in front of her. Arthur through his sword in the air and caught just in time to kill a woad by stabbing him in the back. Blood flew in the air from his mouth and back wound. Valerie took out her bow and started shooting woads from the trees and river. She didn't miss once. Tristan did the same. Lancelot pulled out his twin swords and jumped from his running horse cutting woad's stomach open for his first kill. Galahad stayed on his horse shooting arrows at woads that snuck behind the knights. Natalie took out her sword and jumped from her horse running to a woad and stabbing him through the neck. Blood poured freely on the spring grass. She pulled her sword out of him and looked at it. Blood dripped from the end and she smiled. Her first kill and she stabbed him in the neck. She looked at his sword and it was identical to hers. She picked it up and used it on another, but very large woad. Natalie blocked his first blow with both her swords but her black handed her. Natalie fell to the ground and she winced in pain. The woad was going to stab her but he was stopped. She watched as a sword came through his stomach. She got up and put her two swords in a scissor like position and cut his head clean off. Blood sprayed her face and it poured freely on the ground. She looked to see who her savior was. And it was Lancelot.

"Thanks." She said and ran to kill woad.

Lancelot did the same. He felt better after saving her. Natalie took out her gun as a woad was going to kill Arthur and another behind him. She aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the head causing a piece of his skull to explode off from the impact. Blood sprayed every where. Arthur turned and put his sword to a woads throat. The woad got on his knees and dropped his to the ground. Natalie ran over there and so did Lancelot.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" Arthur asked.

Woad said something in his natural tounge and said nothing in English.

"Pick it up." Arthur said to the woad referring to his axe.

The woad didn't respond, so Arthur put more pressure on his throat with the sword.

"Pick it Up." He said more firmly.

The woad picked it up and Arthur looked into the forest. He was searching for something, but Val and Natalie didn't know what. Arthur removed his sword and walked over to the carriage was Bors was standing along with Gawain. Val whistled for her horse, but Tristan's came along too. She grabbed the reins and led Tristan's horse to him.

"She seems to like you." Tristan said taking his horse's reins and mounting his horse.

"I guess." Valerie replied mounting her own horse and riding over next to Galahad.

Natalie grabbed her horse and started walked away when Lancelot's horse trotted over to her. Natalie smiled and took the horse's reins and patted his nose.

"You should be trotting over to Lancelot. Not me." She said.

"Maybe it because your horse is a girl." Lancelot said walking up to her.

"So, your horse is a womanizer like you. Makes sense." Natalie said mounting her own horse.

"I guess so. But he doesn't warm up to people like that." Lancelot said mounting his own horse.

"He's right. And your horses hated all of us accept Lancelot when you passed out. He was the only one who could handle him." Valerie said trotting by them followed by Tristan.

"Is that true?" Natalie asked looking back at Lancelot.

"Pretty much, yeah." He replied.

"My horse usually hates men. You're the first to ever be able to get close to her." Natalie said rubbing her horse's neck.

Lancelot smiled and went over by the carriage followed by Natalie.

"Don't worry Bishop. We will protect you." Arthur said as Natalie went over there.

"I have no doubt commander. No doubt." The Bishop replied.

When he smiled, Val and Natalie hated him.


	5. V

**Author: I don't know what to say but yea. Um, the song thing I have before the story, kind of fits with what Natalie. You know the whole Lancelot, sexual, like or love deal? Yea, um…CHEERS!**

What would it take for you to just leave with me?

Not tryin' to sound conceited

But me and you were meant to be

You're a sexy guy

I'm a nice girl

Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

**Boys by Britney Spears/N.E.R.D

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Testing

* * *

**

"I don't like him, the Roman." Galahad said.

"If he's here to discharge us, then why doesn't he give us out papers and go?"

Gawain smirked and Natalie giggled.

"Galahad, you still do not know the Romans? They don't hold a party with out scratching their asses." He said.

Everyone smiled but Natalie.

"I resent that." She said and they looked at her.

"I'm part Roman and part Sarmation. Nothing else." Natalie replied.

They looked at her with a shocked expression.

"No, I don't believe that." Lancelot said riding up next to her.

"Why." She said looking him over.

He did the same to her.

"Because you are way too beautiful to be either Roman or Sarmation." He smirked at her.

"What if I lied?" she asked.

"Then what you really?" he asked.

"I'm Spanish and Egyptian. People mistake me for Sarmation and Roman. So, when I meet a person, that's what I say." Natalie said.

"Well, it does explain a lot because from what I heard, Spanish woman are very attractive and Egyptian woman are just…wow!" Gawain said.

Natalie smiled.

"Okay, back to out previous subject." She said.

"Why don't you kill him and discharge your self." Bors said.

"No. I don't kill for pleasure unlike some." Galahad replied looking at Tristan.

"Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it." Tristan said.

Gawain laughed along with Bors and Natalie.

"It's in your blood, so you'll have to square with that someday." Natalie said.

Galahad looked at her.

"No, no. As if tomorrow this will be all a bad memory." He said.

"It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer then the other. As for home, it's not so clear in my memory. Gawain said.

But when I return home, I'll find a beautiful Sarmation woman to wed." he said.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Beautiful Sarmation woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors said.

"Moooo"

Everyone laughed. Valerie managed to crack a smile.

"And what will you do when you return home, Sir Lancelot?" Natalie asked.

"Well, if this Sarmation woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I will for sure be spending a lot of time at his house. His wife would welcome the company." Lancelot replied.

"I see and what will I be doing?" Gawain asked.

"Wondering at all your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot replied.

Bors laughed and Natalie did too.

"Is that before or after I hot you with my axe?" Gawain asked.

Bors laughed harder and Natalie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Or, I can havethe lovely Egyptian that's is next to me." Lancelot suggested.

This got Natalie's attention.

"And what would you do with me?" she asked really seductively.

"What ever I would like." He said with his smirk.

They got closer to each other where their lips were about to meet Natalie stopped.

"You know I'm going to do anything, right?" she asked pulling her self away.

Lancelot smiled and rode up next to Arthur.

"You enjoy teasing him like that?" Val asked coming up next to her.

"Yea, pretty much." She answered.

"You look here, when the Romans leave, we'll have the run of this whole place. I'll be governor of my own village and Dag will be my royal guard and royal ass kisser. Won't ya Dag?" Bors yelled back to Dag.

Val looked at him and Dag looked uninterested and uneasy. She dropped back next to Tristan.

"You must be happy knowing you are going home tomorrow." She said starting a conversation.

"Yea. It's nice knowing I don't serve anyone and that I won't e taken from my home again." He replied.

"I hated my home. Too much went on. Natalie was always at training and I'd get home in the after noon. I'd be by my self with my father for 4 hours. I'm glad I'm here then being with my father." She said looking forward.

Tristan wondered why she likes it here better then her own home. Though, he felt as if he should ask why, he didn't. He didn't want to upset her in anyway.

"Your sister seems to be beating Lancelot at his game." Tristan said.

"Yea, which is weird. She doesn't normally warm up to guys like. And she never acts like that around them. She's usually sweet and quiet. But ever since she did that thing the night we came here, she's been different. It's like, she's been apart of this life forever." Val said looking at him.

"Well, maybe because she came here and she killed woads, it may have just brought her other side. I mean, we all agreed when we saw you guys, the emotions in your eyes were just made us feel worried." He said.

"And what did you see held in out eyes?" she asked.

"Sadness, worry, fear, loss, and death. Though, Natalie's eyes were filled with death, rage, and fear. Something happened to you both. But I won't ask." He said.

Val looked down but looked back up forward.

They reached the small courtyard and the knights and the girls dismounted their horses.

"You are easily seduced." Natalie said walking next to Lancelot.

"Am I? How am I easily seduced?" he asked with a smirk.

"I can just smile at you and you'll stare. I'm not going to tease you anymore. I was testing you." She said.

"Testing me? You were seeing if I'd take my chance just to kiss you, weren't you?" he asked again.

"Uh huh, and because you controlled yourself, I trust you entirely." She said.

"I'll see you later." And she walked up to Arthur.

Lancelot just stood there.

_Damn! She beat me at my own game. And she was testing me. Well, at least she trusts me._ He thought and walked to his room.

Arthur told Natalie where both girls rooms are located.

Val and Natalie found the rooms. They were both next to each other. The girls had maids and they got their baths. Natalie put on a black dress. The sleeves were long and flared out. The dress covered her feet and it had a deep v neck line. She put a thigh-band and strapped her gun o it. She knew she was going to need it. She combed her black hair and walked out of the room down to the Tavern.

Val put on a dark green dress that was as long as Natalie's. The sleeves flared out and it had silver embroidery around the neck line which was fairly deep. The combed out her wavy dark red hair and looked at her self in the mirror. She did the same as Natalie with the thigh-band bit had a dagger.


	6. VI

**Author: Well, my brother's friend, Ted, brought over his 3 puppies. They're pit bulls and they are soooo cute. My favorite one was Jr. He is black and white and has dark greenish-blue eyes. But he's a little devil. All three of the pups were attacking my shoes. LOL. But I had fun playing around with them. CHEERS!**

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you owe me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed

**All Around Me by Flyleaf

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Tavern

* * *

**

Natalie and Val walked into the Tavern. It was filled with fun and drinking and games. Natalie walked over to a woman at the bar.

"Hey, you must be Vanora. I'm Natalie." Natalie said introducing her self.

"Hi, Natalie, Bors told me all about you and your sister. And he was right when he said you were just beautiful." Vanora said back.

Natalie smiled and looked down. She felt her self blush. Then she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Lancelot look away. She smiled to her self and looked over back at Vanora.

"You need any help?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Can you go give drinks over at Lancelot's table?" Vanora said.

"Natalie smiled and nodded. She took the pitched and started walking over there.

_Does God hate me or am should I just be considered lucky?_ Natalie thought.

"Who wants another drink?" she asked.

Two men raised their hands still concentrating on gambling. Just as she was going to leave, Lancelot pulled her onto his lap.

"I shouldn't see some one like you giving drinks to men." He said.

"Where should you see me then, Lancelot?" she asked.

"How about in my bed?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

_Why do you have to be so damn sexy!_ She thought to her self.

"How about some other time?" she said and got up.

Lancelot looked at her with a shocked expression. Val studied her sister and then Lancelot. They are testing each other and they like each other.

_I should talk to Arthur about this soon. _Val thought.

"Tristan, how do you do that?" Gawain asked.

Val looked and saw Tristan's dagger imbedded in Galahad's.

"I aim for the middle." Tristan replied.

Val took out her dagger and stood up. She threw her dagger and went right past Tristan's head and went deep into the hilt of his dagger. The guys looked at her.

"How did you do that?" Galahad asked.

"I pretend it's my father." She answered and walked away to get a drinks.

Gawain looked at Tristan who shrugged. Galahad was too drunk to understand anything. Val came back a few minutes later and took her dagger.

"I forgot this." She said and walked away.

"You should be seen in my bed." A drunken Roman was trying to woo Natalie.

"No, I should be seen with a noble man. Not _you_." She said.

Lancelot heard her say this and he could hear her accent more as she said these words. He stood up to do something.

"Come on." The Roman grabbed Natalie's arm but Natalie knew what to do.

She turned and punched him. Natalie grabbed his neck and then put her gun to his throat.

"You know where I came from?" she asked.

"Um, some say from another era." He answered.

"They're right. You know what this is?" she asked pushing the gun to his throat.

He shook his head.

"It's a gun. A weapon that put swords to shame." She said.

"Let's see then." Another Roman was behind her and she knew his sword was out. She put her gun behind her still looking at the first Roman and shot his friend in the leg.

"Don't touch me again. Or I'll shoot off something that you might need in the future." She said releasing him.

She walked by the wounded Roman. She stopped and took Val's dagger from her hand.

"Say 'hi' to the devil for me." She said and threw the dagger in his neck. Natalie walked out of the Tavern. Tears started to form in her eyes. Val watched and nudged Lancelot in the arm. He got the point and went after Natalie.

Lancelot walked out of the Tavern and saw Natalie walking towards the wall. He ran to catch up with her.

"Natalie." He said but she kept on going.

"Natalie." He said more firmly.

She stopped and he walked up towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Natalie felt more tears run down her face. She didn't answer but turned around and hugged him. Lancelot was shocked but responded back. Natalie wasn't crying hysterically but she had a lot tears going down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just, men like that bother me. He reminded me of my father." She said.

This got Lancelot attention.

"Wait, your father wanted to have sex with you? Did I miss something?" he said confused.

"No," she laughed a little," That's how he was to my mother. And when Val and I tried to stop him from doing so he'd…he'd abuse us. My mother died 5 years ago and there was no one to protect Valeria and I. But Valerie took most of the beatings because she's older then me and I wasn't home too much. You, Arthur and the others are they only one's I trust." She finished.

"But why trust me to tell me what your father was like and not Arthur?" he asked.

"Because I know you batter then Arthur and right now you care. My brother didn't believe me when I'd come to training and there was a bruise across my cheek. He didn't believe me." She said, her head was resting on his chest and her arm around his neck.

Lancelot's arms were around her protectively. Natalie felt safe and happy.

"Let's go back to the Tavern. You need to be distracted from those bad thoughts." He said.

"Yea." She said.

They broke apart and went to the Tavern. Natalie walked over to Val and Lancelot went over by Bors.


	7. VII

**Author: Well, um, not much to say but I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. If you haven't read my other King Arthur stories, I recommend you do. And thanks you all for the nice reviews.**

Come sit close to me,

Let me feel your neck

Come sit close to me

Hands around my neck

Come sit close to me,

Let me feel your neck

Come sit close to me, close to me, yeah

I will never belong to you, again

I will never belong to you

**Diseased by Seether

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Thoughts

* * *

**

Valerie went over and stood next to Tristan and told him why Natalie got upset. Valerie shed a few tears to but not as many as Natalie. Natalie was talking to Bors and Dag. They were cheering her up.

"I'm telling ya Natalie. You should give Lancelot a chance. I've never seen him get to know a woman or care for her like that. It's not like him." Bors said.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Come on, Bors and I see the way you act around him. Everyone can easily see the looks you give each other." Dag said for Bors.

"Yea, what he said." Bors said and Natalie laughed a little.

"Maybe you guys are right, but I just want to get to know him first." Natalie said looking down.

"See, you like him. You're blushing." Bors pointed out and Dag let out a smile.

Natalie looked up with a shocked expression but in a playful way.

"I am not blushing. Am I?" she asked.

Bors and Dag nodded and Natalie smiled.

"You know what Lancelot told me?" Bors asked her.

Natalie shook her head.

"What did he tell you?" she asked back.

"That you have a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. And it's true, all us knights and Arthur agreed. We talked about it before the Bishop came in to talk to us." He said.

Natalie blushed again and looked back up.

"He did?" she asked.

"Yea." Dag answered.

There was silence and Bors broke it.

"I'm going to get Vanora to sing." He said left to go find her.

"I'm going to go get drink. Why don't you go talk to your sister?' he suggested and walked to a bar to a get a drink.

Natalie sighed and went to go to Valerie but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw the Roman.

"When will you give up?" she asked her self.

She took her free arm and punched him in the face and he fell on the ground. She looked for a sword and saw Galahad was near. She unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the Roman's neck. Once again, the attention was on her.

"I wasn't kidding about what I said. But I won't cut off your 'happy place', I'll just do something else." She said and moved the sword up to his face and made a cute across his cheek.

"Leave me alone." She said and handed Galahad back his sword.

Natalie walked over to Valerie and Tristan and Lancelot.

"He just won't give up, will he?" Val asked.

"No." Natalie said simply and sat down in a chair and Lancelot sat next to her.

"You seem stressed." He said.

"You think?" she said back and looked at him.

"Shut up. Vanora will sing." Bors announced.

_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

Natalie looked around at each of the knights. Galahad was mouthing the words to the song and so was Bors. Gawain looked sad and Dag is showing despair in his eyes. She looked at Lancelot and she could tell he wants to go home.

Val looked at the knights and studied them. She looked at Tristan and he didn't really show any emotion in his eyes. But she knew deep down inside that he longed to home. To Sarmatia.

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home…_

Natalie put her head on Lancelot's shoulder. He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Valerie looked at the two and saw a bit of happiness in their eyes. She looked at Tristan saw sadness. She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her and she gave him a week smile. No one seemed to notice Arthur come in but Valerie. She looked at him and knew something was wrong. The song ended and Arthur was going to walk back to his room.

"Arthur!" Jols called out.

"Arthur." Galahad repeated and everyone walked over to him.

"You're not completely Roman yet?' Natalie asked with a smile.

"Ruuuus!" Bors called out and Dag laughed.

"Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur said.

Natalie and Lancelot looked at him skeptically.

"Drink?' Bors asked and Galahad laughed.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted.  
Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." Arthur said in a serious tone.

"Let the Roman's take care of their own." Bors said.

"Above the wall is woad territory." Valerie said.

The knights nodded, and Galahad came forward.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." He said rather drunk.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you.  
And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood?  
You think more of Roman blood than you do ours!" Bors yelled.

"Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-"Arthur was cut off by Bors again.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" he yelled.

Natalie moved a little closer to Lancelot and Valerie looked at Tristan.

"Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you - stay home." Tristan said.

"Look, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad yelled at him.

"Enough!" Natalie said trying to shut his ass up.

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad yelled again.

The Romans have broken their word.  
"We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors, you coming?" Dag asked as he started to walk away.  
"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" Bors yelled.

Tristan followed Dagonet to help him.  
"I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" he yelled again.  
"Vanora'll kill me."

Natalie looked at the ground and then back at Arthur.

"And you Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well." Gawain answered and started to walk away.

Galahad looked at him and through his glass to the ground. Arthur looked at Valerie and Natalie.

"Don't even tell us not to go. We're going with you Arthur. We're here to help." Valerie said and walked away.

Arthur looked at Natalie.

"Do you agree with your sister?' he asked.

"Yes. I want you all safe, Arthur." She said and walked away too.

Natalie laid down on her bed and thought of only Lancelot. She never had these feeling before. Not even for her last boyfriend. She thought and thought of Lancelot for what seemed hours. She pictured him in her mind. His eyes put her in a trans that she could never break from. Was this what love was?

Lancelot couldn't sleep that night. Not because of their final mission tomorrow, but because of Natalie. He didn't want her to go. He wants her safe and not to be put in harms way. And he's pretty sure that when Tristan finds out, the Tristan will think the same for Val.

_Am I in Love? _Lancelot asked himself.

Valerie sat in the windowsill and thought of Tristan. She was so much alike him. And she cared for him and she wants Tristan to be safe and alive. That goes for the others and Natalie. She knew what happened to her. She fell in love with Tristan and she admits it.


	8. VIII

**Author: Well, I'm updating fast because I have an impatient scoutercough. Well here chapter eight. CHEERS!**

they say that a hero could save us

I'm not gunna stand here and wait

I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle's

And watch as they fly

And they're watching us

**Hero by Nickleback

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Heading out

* * *

**

Natalie woke up and sat up in her bed. She looked at the chair in the corner of her room and saw clothing. She got up to look at it. There was a corset; leather pants boots, a cream colored blouse. (A/N: Think of Anna from Van Helsing.)

Natalie put her clothes on and put her belt on and sheathed her sword. She got four daggers and put two on each boot. She took her gun and put it on the side of her pants. She looked at her self. Her black curly hair fell a little past her shoulders. She took out her bag and put on eye liner and mascara.

_There, now I feel better. Now I better not cry on this trip. _She thought to her self.

Valerie woke up to see armor on the chair next to her bed and a sword. She picked it up and looked at it. The armor was made for a woman her size and was black with silver designs. She put it on and it was a perfect fir. She strapped her belt on and sheathed her new sword which was fairly heavy. It was sterling silver.

Natalie walked to the stables looking rather beautiful for a trip that would end up violent. She walked in and saw the knights in there. They looked up and stared at her. Galahad was gawking and so was Lancelot. She walked over to Tyler and patted him on his nose and he gave a happy whine.

"What's the special occasion?" Bors asked standing next to her.

"Nothing. Just going on a mission with you guys. Along with Valerie." She answered.

Bors looked at Lancelot and Lancelot shrugged and shook his head.

"You can't come. Killing people will end being a habit for ya." Bors said.

"I killed my father, Bors. I think I can handle kill other people and taking their lives." Natalie snapped back.

Tristan looked at Galahad and Galahad just shook his head. Valerie soon came in. Everyone was shocked that she would be wearing armor.

"Shouldn't you two switch?" Gawain asked.

"Believe it or not, she's the one who would rather have armor then this. I prefer a corset so I don't feel so closed in." Natalie said.

"So, you don't like feeling stuck in a small place?" Dag asked.

"Yea, where I come from, I'd be considered Closter phobic. Fear of small places." She said saddling Tyler.

"Oh." Bors said.

Valerie went over to her horse and saddled her up. When she was done she mounted her horse and started fiddling with her dagger. Natalie's horse had his head over her shoulder and Natalie was singing softly to him. Tyler listening intently. He knew the words because Natalie sang it to him all the time before going out to ride.

"I didn't know you could sing." Natalie looked behind her and saw Lancelot.

"Well, there you go. You find out something new everyday about me. I always sing to my horse. It makes them feel comfortable. It's not a happy song but my voice calms them." Natalie said continued singing to Tyler.

Lancelot listened to the words.

_Home is behind_

_The world is ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow_

_To the edge night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow_

_Cloud and shade_

_Hope shall fade_

_All shall fade_

He looked down but looked back at her. Her voice was just as beautiful as she is. Even dressed how she is she's still beautiful. Then Arthur walked in and Galahad was riding his horse in a circle. Arthur walked over to his knights and Jols gave him his horse. Then the Bishop came in. Natalie glared at him but continued to pet Tyler's nose. Valerie just looked at him and then back to fiddling with her dagger.

"The women have to stay here. Woman can not fight." The Bishop spat out.

Natalie was about to say something but Lancelot put his hand on her shoulder and she closed her mouth. Valerie just held her anger.

"They are coming with us Bishop. They wish to help us get home safely." Arthur said.

"Then they need to be dressed properly." The Bishop said again.

Natalie just had to say something.

"Okay, you know how about you try wearing a dress for like 3 days on a horse and tell me how it is. Because I won't even test that out my self." She said and went back to petting Tyler.

"My assistant, Horton. Horton?" Horton came up next to the Bishop.

"He will accompany you on your mission." Arthur looked at him

"Jols find him a horse." Arthur said.

Natalie looked at Arthur and so did Val. He just shrugged and walked over to the Bishop. Natalie's eyes followed Arthur. He said something to the Bishop, but she could only hear him say one thing.

"My duty is also to my men. And also to get Natalie and Valerie back here safely." Arthur said to the Bishop.

"Then get them home." He replied.

Valerie glared at the Bishop and put her dagger away and stayed on her horse. Natalie mounted her horse and Lancelot came beside her.

"You seemed stressed." He said.

"I just don't like the Bishop. You should have been free. You should be riding home, Lancelot." She said looking into his eyes.

"Then where would you go?" he asked.

Natalie couldn't answer that. Where would she go if the knights left for home? Would she go with Arthur or would she and Val find somewhere? It's difficult because they can't get back to their home.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll find someone noble to marry and live with them. But…" she was going to say something but Lancelot said it for her.

"But you don't trust anyone but us." Lancelot finished for her.

He wanted to ask her to come with him, but he was afraid of her answer. He now admits it. He fell in love with Natalie at first sight. It was love at first sight.

Valerie stood there on her horse quietly waiting to leave.

"You're offly quiet." Tristan said coming up next to her.

"You're not?" she asked smiling.

"You and I are very much alike. We're silent and keep to our selves. And you trust your hawk and I trust my horse." She said.

"We are very much alike, you're right about that. But, here's something, I do not wish for you to go." Tristan said.

Val looked at him.

"Why?" she asked.

He was about to answer but Arthur stared to speak.

"Come on Knights. We have a long time ahead of us. We travel night and day." Arthur said.

He cantered his horse out of the stables.

"I'll tell you why later." Tristan said to Val and cantered his horse along with everyone else.


	9. IX

**Author: Well, I went horseback riding yesterday and my ass is really really sore. But I had fun and I rode a beautiful white Arabian named Sanada. And if any of you are confused, Natalie's horse is a girl, but I thought Tyler or Ty was a good name for her. So just bear with me. And if in the first chapter it said the Natalie's horse was a boy my mistake. It's a mare not a stallion. And Val's horse is a mare. CHEERS! **

(Sorry no song today but a quote.)

"You can't even read."

"It's the bible. You get credit for trying."

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Marius

* * *

**

They rode for what seemed hours until they reached a forest. Arthur stopped them into a walk. Valerie looked around her in the forest. She knew that they were being watched.

"Woads." She said to Arthur.

"Where?" He asked.

"Everywhere. They're watching us." She said and Tristan came up next to her.

"You seem to know what's going on. You're good at scouting and knowing what's going on in the forest." He said.

"Where I used to live, there was a forest and I'd ride my horse through it everyday. I know my way around." Val said and dropped back behind Natalie.

Natalie took in her surrounding's. She wasn't scared or nervous, she was cautious. Her browns eyes gazed through bushes and tree branches. She knows that woads are following them but she did not fear them. Lancelot rode up next to her and studied her. He noticed no emotion in her eyes. Nothing.

"You're not frightened. Most woman would be." He said.

She looked at him.

"I don't have any fears. I don't fear death nor pain." She said looking ahead once again.

"That's a good thing that you're brave like that. But you should be careful. You're the only one who's not wearing armor." He pointed out.

Natalie didn't look back at him; she just let out a sigh.

"I know. But I prefer it that way."

Lancelot nodded and didn't say anything else.

Then an arrow flew past Natalie's head. Arthur noticed this and turned them around.

"This way!" he called out as the others followed.

Natalie took out her sword and followed. Val got her bow out as they ran. Then, they were cornered. Valerie pointed her bow at the woads on ground and so did Tristan. Natalie pulled the reins on Ty by to make sure she did go anywhere. But, the woads disappeared into the forest.

"Inish. Devil ghosts." Dagonet said.

"Why didn't they kill us Arthur?" Valerie asked.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur said walking back on the trail.

They got onto a rode that led to the Roman estate. Valerie looked around at the peasants and knew that this Marius wasn't a good man. They neared the gate but the mercenaries closed it.

"Who are you?" one asked.

Natalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmation Knights. Open the gate." Arthur replied and then commanded.

The gate opened and short man came out. Valerie and Natalie figured that that was Marius.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus, Arthur and his Knights." Marius said reaching to pet Natalie's horse but she pulled Tyler back. And she gave out a snort.

"You have fought the woads. Vial creatures." He said.

"Out orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur told him.

"That is impossible." Marius replied.

Valerie stepped in the conversation.

"Which is Alecto?" she asked and Marius glared at her.

"I am Alecto." A boy answered from the wall.

Marius looked at Arthur.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here. Given to us by the pope of Rome." He said clapping his hands together.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Natalie and Lancelot said at the same time.

They looked at each other and quickly looked away. Bors looked at the two of them and knew something was going on.

"The Rome will send an army." Marius said getting angry.

"They have, us. We leave as soon as you're packed." Arthur replied.

Marius glared.

"I refuse to leave." And he looked at the villagers who were watching the scene.

"Get back to work! All of you!" he yelled at them.

Mercenaries started forcing the villagers to work. Natalie had had it. She just wants to get the out of her. She dismounted her horse and went up to Marius.

"Hey, buddy. If he fails to bring you and your son back, his men can never leave this island. So, you're coming whether Arthur or I tie you to a horse and drag you all the way back to Hadrian's Wall, our self, my lord." She said and crossed her arms.

Marius glared at her and walked back into his estate followed by his wife and Alecto.

Lancelot, still on his horse, walked next to her.

"That wasn't like you." He said.

"I want to get the hell out of here, that's all." She replied.

"I think we all do." He said back to her.

Arthur looked at a man who was being hung by his wrists with chains. He took out his sword and walked over to him. Lancelot and Natalie both rolled their eyes.

"Okay, why do you guys do the same thing at the same time? Or say the same thing?" Gawain asked.

Natalie and Lancelot looked at each other.

"I don't know." Lancelot answered.

Gawain looked at Natalie and raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged. Gawain looked at Bors who just shook his head.

"You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis, I'm a good fighter, and I'd serve you proudly." A man said to Arthur.

A man came up to Natalie. Well, a monk.

"Are you from Rome?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"From hell." She simply answered and walked over to her horse handing her to Jols.

"Don't worry. The only men she trusts is Arthur, Lancelot and you." Natalie said with a smile and walked over to Valerie. Val was still on her horse.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked pointing to the man in chains.

No one answered him.

"Answer me!" he commanded.

"He's are village elder." Ganis answered.

"What is this punishment for?

"Well, most of the crops that we grow are sent out to sea to be traded. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass I'm so hungry," he took a breath; "you're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is of God and it's a sin to defy him?"

Arthur looked at the elder and then back at Ganis and the villagers.

"I'll tell you now, Marius is not of God. And you! All of you were free from your first breath!" he yelled.

He took his sword and cut the chains and freed the man.

"Help the man." Arthur commanded.

No one moved.

"Help him!" he said more sternly.

Arthur didn't put his sword back let it drop by his side.

"Now listen, a Saxon army is coming this way. They will spare no thing and no one. Those of you able should pack and move south to Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us. Ganis, you serve me now. Get these people ready." Arthur said and walked over to his knights.

Tristan came riding back from his scout and went to Arthur and talked to him. When he was done, Arthur looked where monks were walling a door up. Arthur unsheathed his sword. Natalie saw this and did the same and followed him.

"What is this?" Arthur asked the monks.

"You can't go in there. This place is forbidden." The monk replied.

Arthur glared at him.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled running up but Bors blocked him with his horse.

"Arthur, we don't have time." Valerie said.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Lancelot and Natalie, once again said at the same time.

Everyone looked at them. Natalie put on her best innocent look and Lancelot just looked away.

"Dagonet." Arthur said.

Dag took his axe and walked up to the door and hit it until it crumbled to his feet. He kicked the door but it would not open.

"Key." Natalie said.

"It is locked." A mercenary replied.

"No, really?" Natalie said sarcastically.

"From the inside."

Dag looked back at Arthur.

"Okay, movie Dag." Natalie said going up to the door.

She sheathed her sword and held the door frame with both hands and kicked the door open. A fowl smell came from inside.

"Now it's unlocked. But unfortunately, it smells like shit in there." She said with a smirk.

Lancelot stared in awe and Dag looked at her pretty impressed. Arthur grabbed a torch and walked in. Lancelot got off his horse and unsheathed one of his swords. Natalie unsheathed her sword again and followed Lancelot inside. Dag went in and Valerie pushed a monk in there.

"Come on get in there." She said.


	10. X

**Author: Well, here's chapter ten. I hope you guys are really like this story. I know it's going to be a fairly long story since like some of the stuff is my idea. You can catch those little parts to that I ass so I don't have too much of the movie. This is good, because for all you knew people here on you never want to have your story completely based off a movie or a book. Put some of your own stuff in there to make it good other wise, you are going to get some pretty shity ass reviews. Well, have a good day. CHEERS!**

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say

And even if you don't want to speak tonight

That's alright, alright with me

'Cause I want nothing more than to

Sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing

Is where I want to be, yeah...

Where I wanna be...

**Breathing by Life house

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: The Lord's Temple

* * *

**

The group walked into what seemed to be a torture chamber of some kind. Natalie got in the front of the group.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's Temple?" a monk asked blocking a door way.

"Get out of the way." Natalie said pointing her sword at him and he moved aside.

Lancelot followed her. Mangled and dead bodies hung from walls and in cages.

"The work of your God, Arthur. Is this how he answers your prayers?" Lancelot asked turning around looking at Arthur.

"See if any are still alive." Arthur said.

Natalie cut down a chain and looked in the cage to see, but a monk tried to stop her.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place." He said and she turned around and stabbed him.

She took her sword out of the monk and let the body fall to the ground.

"There, was a man of God." Another monk said.

"Not my God!" Natalie yelled at him.

"This one's dead." Dag said moving to another cage.

"By the smell, they are all dead. And you. You even move, you'll join him." Valerie said to the monk in the temple.

Arthur looked into a cell and Natalie look at it with him. A young girl the age of Valerie was in there. Arthur looked at Natalie and nodded. Natalie stood up and cut the chain down. Arthur picked up with the young girl and walked out side. Dagonet followed carrying a young boy no older then 9. Natalie sheathed her sword and grabbed a monk by the arm and threw him out into the snow. Valerie did the same with a second monk. Lancelot threw his torch into the snow as he came out. Natalie walked over to Arthur and stabbed his sword into the cold brown earth. Lancelot stood next to her.

"I only wish you hadn't seen that." He said.

"I'm fine. It could have been worse." She said looking into his eyes.

Valerie mounted her horse and rode over to Tristan.

"What way are we going if not south?" she asked.

"East. It means we'll have to cross Saxon lines, but we should be okay." He replied.

Marius came running over and his wife ran and tended to the girl Arthur had saved.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled.

Arthur stood up.

"What is this madness?" he asked in anger.

"They are all pagans here." Marius replied.

"So are we." Valerie said but Marius ignored her.

"They refuse to do their tasks God has set for them." He said.

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled.

Marius looked taken back for a moment but shook it off.

"You are a Roman. You understand and you are Christian. You! You kept them alive!" he yelled and slapped his wife hard across the face. Valerie couldn't take this anymore. Her memories were seeping into her mind. She got off her horse and unsheathed her sword. Marius turned and looked at her. Valerie punched him in the face and he fell and she put her sword to his neck. Mercenaries came to help him.

"No, stop! When we get back to the wall, you and Arthur will be punished for the heresy." He said.

"Maybe I should kill you now and seal both our fates." Valerie sneered.

Marius didn't say a word. Valerie removed her sword from his neck and sheathed it. She mounted her horse and didn't say anything. Tristan looked at her with surprise.

_I never thought someone like her could be like that._ He thought.

Natalie sighed and went over to her horse. Lancelot did the same. They both mounted their horses and waited for Arthur to do something.

"You seemed pretty stressed, Natalie." Lancelot said.

"I have never known my sister to be like that. I'm usually the one to be like that, but I was controlling my anger and I would have killed him so yea." She answered and looked at him.

"You need to take a step down with the violence. I've seen how you fight. It's like as if you're going to die any minute." She laughed.

This was true. She did fight like that but it's just how she was.

Natalie smiled at him and started to fiddle with the reins of her horse and she looked down. She was still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Lancelot asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." She replied.

"Yea, you're thinking alright, but everyone knows what you're thinking about." Bors said riding towards the caravan followed by Dagonet and Tristan.

"Ha-ha." Natalie laughed in a sarcastic tone.

_God, she's beautiful._ Lancelot thought.


	11. XI

**Author: Well, um, not sure what to say. Oh, if you're an Evanescence fan, their new Album Open Door comes out October 3 this year! So, um yeah. CH33RS!**

Just one look into your eyes

One look, and I'm crying

'Cause you're so beautiful

Just one kiss, and I'm alive

One kiss, and I'm ready to die

'Cause you're so beautiful, yeah

**Beautiful by H.I.M

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Two More

* * *

**

Natalie rode up next to her sister as soon as the caravan started moving.

"Hey, what happened back there? It's not like you to do that." Natalie said.

Val didn't even look at her and then Tristan rode up next to Natalie. Natalie looked at him.

"Did she say anything?" he asked only so Natalie could hear.

"No." Natalie answered and then looked back at Valerie.

"Hey. I'm talking to you." She said firmly.

"You should know why I did that Natalie." Val yelled at her.

Natalie was taken back. Valerie never yelled at her. Never.

"You were barely home and I was the one beaten, Natalie. More then you. He didn't hit you with a piece of metal pipe on your back did he?" she yelled again.

Natalie got angry and said something she hadn't even told Valerie.

"You weren't raped by him were you, Valerie? That's why I took training. To get away from him. That's why I went to the hospital that day. To get an abortion." And Natalie turned around rode.

She rode past Lancelot and Galahad who just looked at her. Lancelot rode up next to Valerie.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Valerie said and rode up front.

Lancelot looked at Tristan and then back at the direction Natalie went in.

"You should go get her before something bad happens. I'll try to talk to Valerie." Tristan said.

Lancelot nodded. He turned around and went to find Natalie.

Natalie rode until the caravan was no longer visable. She stopped and dismounted her horse and went over to a tree and sat down and leaned against it. Tyler walked over to her and nudged Natalie. She didn't respond. Tyler just laid down next to Natalie and put her head over Natalie's shoulder. Natalie petted Ty's nose. Tears fell from her eyes as painful memories came back to her. She lifted her sleeve and looked at the tattoo on the bottom of her wrist. It was a cross with a skull behind it and a rose on top of the cross. It wasn't that big, but she liked it and that's why she got it. But also because it meant 'great knight of the eras'. Then she heard hoof beats coming her way. She ignored the sound and looked back down at her tattoo and then covered it back up.

Lancelot got off his horse and walked over to Natalie. Her horse looked up and stood up. Lancelot stopped as the horse neared him but Tyler did nothing. She looked at him and then back at Natalie then walked over to his horse. Natalie looked up at Lancelot but looked back down. She stood up and walked over to him. Lancelot pulled her into a hug and she responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears fell from her face. Lancelot put her at arms length with his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone." She said.

He looked down and he desptretly wanted to know why she was so upset.

"I understand. Let's get back before we get left behind." He told her.

Natalie nodded and walked over to her horse. Lancelot mounted his horse and looked at Natalie.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just give me a moment." She said and he nodded and rode off.

Natalie went to mount her horse when she heard a nose in the bushed behind her. She took out her sword and walked over there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pulled back the bush with her sword ready. Her eyes widened.

"Evelyn? Sabina? What are you guys doing here?" Natalie asked her two best friends.

"Um, we don't know. We were riding our horses on a trail and um, we ended up here." Evelyn answered.

"What are you wearing Natalie? You look hot." Sabina said looking at Natalie's out fit.

"Thanks. Come on. You guys need to talk to Arthur." Natalie said going over to her horse.

Sabina and Evelyn looked at each other and grabbed their own horses and made their way over to Natalie.

"Arthur? King Arthur? Don't you dare tell me we went like sixteen hundred years in the past?" Sabina asked.

"Sorry, hon. you did. And Val and I did to like 5 days ago. Come on. You guys need weapons. And instructions from Arthur." Natalie said mounting Ty.

Sabina moved a piece of her blond hair out of her face and got on her black mare, Jay. Evelyn pulled her brunette hair back and mounted her brown stallion, Kyle.

"Let's go. Oh and since you guys are single, I intend on hooking you, Sabina with Dag and you, Evy with Galahad. And no 'buts'." And Natalie cantered her horse.

Sabina and Evelyn looked at each other and smiled and followed Natalie.

Natalie rode up to Arthur and stopped. Sabina and Evelyn on each side of her. Arthur just looked at Sabina and Evelyn and then gave Natalie a questioning look.

"Well, I found them and they went through the same little time warp that Val and I did, so, I'm guessing they'll need weapons. And don't worry, they no archery and how to wield a sword." Natalie said answering his look.

"Okay, then. The last wagon at the end has weapons they can use. And Lancelot filled me in that you and your sister aren't talking. But don't try to talk to her. She threatened to make Galahad a eunuch." Arthur told her.

Natalie looked at her two friends and then at Arthur who just shrugged. Natalie rode to the back followed by her friends and stopped at the wagon with weapons.

"Okay, pick whatever the hell you want." Natalie said.


	12. XII

**Author: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. The idea of adding to other characters just popped up in my head after reading another FanFic and I thought it would be a good idea to add two more girls so Dag and Galahad get some love. Lol. CH33RS!**

I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled,

But I won't stop to wonder.

Going through this life on my own made me cold as stone.

I'm a ship going under

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.

I'm caving in, and I'm falling out!

And I can't resist, and I can't rebound

With the weight of the world as the world falls down!

**Weight of the World by Saliva

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Two More to the Group

* * *

**

Sabina took a hand crafted bow and a sword with gold designing in the blade. She smiled and moved out of the way so Evelyn could get her weapons. Evelyn took a large axe and a sword with silver and gold designs in the handle. Natalie smiled and led the girls to Val's and her wagon which had clothes in it.

"Okay, girls. We have to get you into different out fits otherwise you'll either die or get really cold. So, Sabina, since we are a lot alike, I'd figure you'd want to wear something like what I have and Evelyn same goes for you." Natalie said handing the reins of her horse to Sabina and she got into the wagon.

"So, what do you guys want?" she asked sitting down with her legs crossed over one another.

"Well, I'll what you have but you know what I like so yea." Sabina said.

Natalie nodded and handed her the same thing she had, except the corset was purple and black and the blouse was violet.

"Thank ya." Sabina said taking her new outfit.

Natalie looked at Evelyn.

"I'll have the same, please?" She asked.

Natalie got out the same outfit again but an all black corset and a black blouse.

"Okay guys, let me see your horses and get in there and change. Just meet me where ever you see Lancelot to Arthur or Bors. See you guys when you're done." Natalie said as her best friends got in the wagon and gave there horses to Natalie. Natalie got on her horse and rode over to the knight.

"We are going to be so hot in these outfits. Just look at Natalie." Sabina said putting the blouse on.

"Yea, but no one can really compare to Natalie. I'm mean; she was the most attractive girl in junior high and high school. But hey, we all were." Evelyn said slipping her boots on.

Sabina finally got to the corset and then looked it and then at Evelyn.

"Can you tie this for me? And don't make it so tight that I'll choke to death." Sabina said and Evelyn cracked up and nodded.

She tied up Sabina's corset and then looked at her.

"You look great." Evelyn commented.

Sabina did look really good. The pants and corset showed her curves really well and the purple gave her skin a soft completion.

"Thanks. Now, let's get your corset on." She said tying Evelyn's corset.

Once, done, Evelyn looked just as gorgeous. The black made her dark blue eyes stand out and gave her skin a light pale look.

The girls jumped out of the wagon and looked around. Sabina looked around and spotted Natalie talking to Bors and laughing. Sabina went over there and Evelyn followed.

"Talking about us, Talie?" Evelyn said with a smirk.

Natalie hated it when people called her Talie.

"No, Lyn." Natalie got her right back and Evelyn glared.

Sabina just laughed and mounted her horse and Evelyn mounted her horse too.

"So, these are your two friends that got here the same way you and ye sister got here?" Bors asked.

"Yup. This is Sabina and this Evelyn or you can call her Evy." Natalie said introducing her best friends.

"Guys, this is Bors, he's one of best buds."

Sabina smiled and Evelyn gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet ya. Now, Natalie, how about you introduce me to the other knights, which I'm basically saying go introduce me to Galahad." Sabina said to Natalie so she could only hear.

"Um, okay. Hey Evy, can you see if you can talk to Valerie. She went off on me and everyone else but you two." Natalie told her.

"Yea, I'll give it a shot. Nice to meet you Bors." Evy said and rode up to find Valerie.

Sabina and Natalie rode to the back where Gawain and Galahad were. Natalie got beside Gawain and Sabina got next to Natalie.

"Hey guys." Natalie greeted the two men.

"Hey, Natalie. Who's your friend?" Gawain asked.

"Oh, this is Sabina. Her and my other friend Evelyn got here the same way Val and I. I just found them like and hour ago. Evelyn is up there trying to talk to Val." Natalie explained.

Natalie looked at Galahad who looked at Sabina and Sabina looked down and smiled.

"Gawain could you help me find Dagonet?" Natalie asked.

Gawain looked at her and then looked at his friend and Sabina.

"Oh, yea." He said and Natalie rode to the front followed by Gawain.

Sabina and Galahad were silent until Galahad broke the silence.

"So, are you Roman?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I'm Transylvanian. That's somewhere south of Spain I think." She answered.

Galahad nodded.

Natalie looked back and saw Galahad and Sabina talking.

"Okay, what plan is forming in your mind?" Gawain asked.

"To get Galahad and Sabina together and Dag and Evelyn together." She said.

"Okay, but it looks as if the Evelyn and Sag part is done because they are already talking and laughing." Gawain informed her pointing ahead of them.

Dag and Evy were talking and Evy was smiling for the fist time in like for ever.

"It's been to long since she has smiled. I'm really happy." She said.

Gawain looked at her.

"It's the first time you've been happy besides being around Lancelot." He said and looked ahead.

"Are you implying that I like Lancelot?" she said looking at him.

"Maybe." He answered quickly.


	13. XIII

**Author: Well, yesterday had an interesting 5 minutes of me yelling at the computer. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. And I know some of you guys want to see more Tristan and Valerie but, Val is a little angry right now and she taking it out on everyone even Tristan so, he's just backing off for the moment. But, he will be in this chapter. CH33RS!**

So you know how much I need you,

But you never even see me do you?

And is this my final chance of getting you?

But on and on,

From the moment I wake,

To the moment I sleep,

I'll be there by your side,

Just you try and stop me,

I'll be waiting in line,

Just to see if you care, if you care.

**Shiver by Cold play

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Thoughts and Feelings

* * *

**

Natalie made quick friends with Guinevere after Arthur fixed her hand.

"You like him." She said.

"What?" Natalie asked pretending she didn't know what Guin was talking about.

"You know very well what. Lancelot, they way you look at him. And he has feelings for you the way he looks at you." She replied.

"Yea. He has feelings for bedding me. Look, yes I like him a lot, but he's a womanizer. Like he'll fall for me. I'm another hit and run." Natalie said staring at Lancelot.

"I would be so sure. He looks at you differently then he did me. He looked at me as if I was just another friend. He looks at you as he needs you in his life. I already explained this to him." Guin explained.

"You mean he needs me in his bed. Look, he probably would have said something if he did have feelings for me." Natalie replied back to Guin.

Guin just shook her head and smiled.

"You're just as stubborn as he is. Except he said that a person like you would only find a person like him no more then a friend." Guin smirked.

"What about you and Arthur look at each other?" Natalie asked looking at Guin.

Guin blushed and looked away smiling.

"You know Natalie, I think out Guin here has found a man." Evy said riding up next to Natalie.

"Yes, I think so too." Natalie said with a smile.

Lancelot looked back at Natalie and smiled as he saw her laughing and talking with Guin and Evelyn.

"You better say something before Gawain gets a hold of her." Bors said causing Lancelot to look at him.

"You're kidding? You really think that Natalie would go for Gawain?" Lancelot asked with a smart ass tone.

"You never know. But, you should give Natalie there a chance." Bors said.

"Well, shouldn't I have your permission; I mean she is like another kid to you." Lancelot said.

Bors thought for a minute.

"How about you hurt her, I'll kill ye. Sound good?" Bors asked.

Lancelot gave him a look that said 'that's great! Just great!'

"I won't hurt her. But what makes you so sure she'll go for me?" he asked.

"Is it that difficult for you to notice? I talked to her about this a few days ago. The way you both look at each other. And you do nothing but keep looking at her and sometime you'll talk about her." Bors said to him.

"Yea well, I…I don't know what's going on." Lancelot said losing his words.

"Some people like calling it love." Bors said with a grin plastered on his face.

Lancelot looked at him and then rode up next to Arthur. Evelyn then took Lancelot's place next to Bors.

"What happened and why do you have the world's biggest grin plastered on your face?" she asked and Bors gave out a laughed and explained what was going on.

Sabina and Galahad were having a great time talking to one another. They had so much in common and they were so much alike. Galahad studied her features. Her hair was different from most women; well she came from a different place. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown and her smile just took his breath away when he saw he smile. She the most beautiful woman of her age he had ever seen and he could only think of her. Then Tristan cam up next to Galahad with a very solemn look on his face. Sabina looked at Galahad and then back at Tristan.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sabina asked him.

"Yea and don't say nothing." Galahad added.

"It's Valerie. She's upset. Even Evelyn tried talking to her, but Val would either ignore her or yell at her. Same goes for me." He said quietly but Galahad and Valerie could still hear.

"You mean, she didn't really notice that Evelyn and I are here?" Sabina asked.

Tristan shook his head and kept looking forward.

"Sabina, I think out Tristan's in love." Galahad said with a smirk.

"And I think you're ready to get your ass kicked." Tristan said looking at him with an 'I'm going to kill you.' Look.

Sabina laughed.

"Hey, it's okay to have feelings for her. But if they're strong like they are now, then maybe Galahad's right. I mean, you do care about her from what I have heard." She said and Tristan let out a sigh.

"Think about it." She added and rode up next to Evelyn and Bors.

Tristan looked at Galahad and smirked. Evidently he noticed that Galahad was staring at her. Galahad looked at Tristan.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind." Tristan said with a grin plastered on his face.

Galahad looked at him and then back to Sabina. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Dagonet studied Evelyn. She was quiet and kept to her self like he did. And she was beautiful. She was about the same age as he if not, younger by a couple years. She had dark brown hair and gold eyes. Her skin was a like tan color and she was probably about 5'6. His heart would skip a beat when he'd see her smile or laugh. It seemed that Evelyn didn't have any troubles in her life at all. He knew Bors would take notice of the ways the Dagonet looked at Evy. But, he knew Bors could help him through this.

Valerie didn't pay attention to her surroundings at all. So many memories swarmed her mind. So many terrible memories of her father beating her. But, she was horrified at the fact that her own father raped her younger sister. Valerie blamed her self. She remembered now why Natalie screamed so much that night. Val tried to talk to her, but Natalie said nothing. She was too traumatized. But, then Natalie's two best friends get here some how and Valerie can only be so upset and not care. But, she knows that Natalie has someone to talk to and have fun with…besides Lancelot. When she got to the thought of Lancelot, her mind jumped over to Tristan. She couldn't believe she yelled at him. The man she had fallen for and she yelled at him. Come to think of it, she has been yelling at everyone who tried to talk to her. Maybe she should just relax and tell them she just needs time to think for a while and to just leave her be.

Lancelot looked over at Natalie who was laughing as Gawain said something to her. Now he knew what Bors meant. He knew Gawain would try to take Natalie away from him.

_Great! I'm coming to the conclusion that I own Natalie. Why I am thinking this I do not know._ Lancelot thought.

_Some call this love my dear friend._

_SHUT UP! Great, I'm arguing with myself. Again. _He thought.

He looked at her again and saw she looked away as Gawain whispered her something. He knew he had to do something. Lancelot rode up next to her and she instantly smiled.

"Tired of being alone?" she asked with her smile that made his heart skip.

"Well, maybe I just missed you." He replied with his famous smirk.

Natalie smiled at this and her mind was swarming with thoughts.

"Has anyone told you that you are the most beautiful woman?" he whispered in her ear.

She grinned.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because I think you are." Lancelot whispered to her again.

Natalie smiled and she knew from that point maybe he did have the same feelings that she had for him. And he was flirting. Lancelot looked at Gawain who just smiled and rode off next to Bors. He watched as Gawain told Bors something and Bors looked back and smiled at him.

_What are they up to now?_ Lancelot thought

It seemed that Gawain wasn't trying to beat Lancelot to Natalie; he was trying to get Lancelot to go over to Natalie and get him to show his feelings.

Guin looked over at Natalie who was smiling the whole time her and Lancelot talked. Then she looked over to Arthur. She smiled.

"My father told me great tales of you." She said trying to start a conversation.

"And what did you hear?" asked.

Guin smiled.

"Fairy tales. Of men so brave and so selfless that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights." She said.

"A leader both Britain and Roman. And yet you chose your allegiance to Rome. To those that take what does not belong to them. That same Rome that took your men from their homeland."

"Listen, Lady, do not pretend that you know anything about me or my men." Arthur snapped.

"How many Britain's have you killed?" she asked getting angry as well.

"As many that have tried to kill me. It's a natural state for any man to want to live." He said.

"Animals live! It's a natural state of any man to want to live freely…in his own country." She snapped at him.

"I belong to this land, Arthur. Where do you belong?" she asked in a serene voice.

Arthur thought for a moment.

"How's your hand?" he asked changing the subject.

Guin knew he was changing the subject, but she knew not to press it further.

"I'll live. I promise you." She said.

"Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking." She said once more.

Arthur didn't reply. He took one final look at her and rode up to the front.

Arthur rode up next to Sabina and Evelyn. Their gazes were set on tortured and mangled bodies in the forest.

"Saxons." Valerie said riding up to them.

They looked at her and smiled and then looked back.

Everyone gathers to Arthur and they stop.

"We'll rest here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristan." Arthur said.

Tristan let his hawk fly and rode off to make sure everything was secure. Valerie watched him. She guessed he didn't want to talk at the moment but she couldn't face him.

It became night fall and every one was settling down. Natalie walked around and Ty followed her. Natalie walked over by and tree and sat down. Her horse lay down beside her and nudged her shoulder. Natalie looked at her mare and patted her nose and kissed it.

"You are truly a caring friend Tyler." Natalie whispered.

Ty let out a soft whine and Natalie smiled. Natalie caressed Ty's cheek until another horse came up. She knew who's horse it was too. Lancelot's horse. He would always be around Ty.

"You are just like your owner. You know that?" she whispered to him and he whine.

Natalie got up and so did Ty. She grabbed the Reins of Lancelot's horse and led him over to where Lancelot who was just leaning against a tree.

"It's either he likes me or it's my horse." Natalie said stopping in front of Lancelot.

He looked up and stood in front of her.

"I think it's both." Lancelot replied.

"And if it weren't for him, I would know you that well." He said.

"Oh, well, maybe he'll help you find something else out about me. If he's fast enough." She said smiling and mounting her horse and put her in a slow trot. Lancelot smirked and mounted his horse and followed Natalie. Once Natalie knew Lancelot wanted to find about her, she put her horse at a canter and Lancelot did the same following Natalie.

Sabina and Galahad watched them.

"They really do love each other." Sabina said to no one in particular.

Galahad nodded.

"Let's go for a walk. Come on." Sabina suggested getting up.

Galahad got up and they went to walk around and they were careful not to wander too far.

Evelyn and Dag were sitting by the wagon the Lucan was in to make sure he slept okay. They kept an eye on Marius and his Mercenaries.

"He's up to something and I don't have a good feeling about it." Evy said.

Dag nodded.

"I agree. Well, if he tries anything, he and his men are clearly out numbered." He said.

Evy gave a small smiled and looked ahead.

"Well, Lancelot and Natalie disappeared and so did Galahad and Sabina." She said smirking.

Dag smirked as well.

"What we all know is that Lancelot and Natalie like each other." He said.

"Love. They love each other." Evelyn corrected.

He looked at her and then looked down, and smiled.

Natalie and Lancelot made it to a clearing and Natalie stopped and got off her horse. Lancelot stopped too and got off his horse went over to Natalie.

"I won." She announced.

Lancelot looked at her.

"We were racing? You didn't say anything about that." He said back.

"Maybe you should have listened more to my words." She said.

"You're confusing." He said.

"And you're difficult."she said back.

"Stubborn." He said getting closer to her.

"Look who's talking." Natalie took a step closer.

"Well, um…violent." He said and smiled.

"And you aren't?" Natalie got closer to him.

As these two went back and forth, the horses had different plans. They went behind Lancelot and pushed him. He fell and so did Natalie . He broke his fell but was some what on top of her.

"And you're unpredictable." She said.

"Unpredictable. I'll show you unpreticable." He said and lowered his head down until their lips met.

Natalie was shocked but responded back. He broke apart from her.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" she asked.

" Since I saw you. You?" he asked.

"Since I first heard of you." She responded and pulled him back into another kiss.

This one was different from the last. It started out soft and then Lancelot deepend the kiss and Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke off and then looked at her horse and then back at Lancelot.

"What?" he asked.

"What ever you do, don't look behind you." She warned him.

"It's the horses isn't it?" Lancelot asked.

Natalie nodded her head.

"But, that gives us few more minutes to out selves." He said with smirk.

Natalie liked the idea and they made out once more.

Sabina looked up through a clearing in the trees.

"It's a beautiful night." Sabina asked as Galahad stopped and she kept walking.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around into a kiss. Sabina responded immediately and her arms found their way around his neck and his hands were on her waist pulling her closer till no space was between them. He broke away for a moment.

"No as beautiful as you." He said.

Sabina smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**Author: I worked hard on this and yes, I know it's long. There will be more Tristan and Val in the next. But since you read this, you have to remember the Val just started talking to people again. But atleast you heard Tristan's feeling and Val's feeling. And you know what, I like the ending to this chapter better then any other endings I have written for any other chapters in any of my other stories.**


	14. XIV

**Author: I made myself really tired writing that last chapter and I hope it was worth it…even though I have one review for that chapter but all my reviews for this story add up 29. I'm really happy. Well, that's all I have to say. CH33RS!**

I tear my heart open

I sew my self shut

And my weakness is

Is that I care to much

And my scars remind me that the past is real

**Scars by Papa Roach

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: National Sex Day?

* * *

**

Valerie sat by the tree thinking. She tried answering the questions that swarmed in her head but they were just too difficult and she'd always have a new question. Val let out sigh and looked around. Natalie and Lancelot were somewhere and Galahad and Sabina went for a 'walk'. Then she was aware someone was behind her and she knew who it was.

"No point in standing there Tristan if you're not going to say a damn thing." She said to him.

He just smirked and sat beside her.

"You seemed troubled." He said and she looked over at him.

"I do?" Valerie asked.

Tristan nodded and looked at the ground.

"Well, maybe it's because Evelyn, Sabina and Natalie what they wanted and I found nothing." She said and sighed

"You mean they found love?" Tristan asked.

Valerie smiled at the thought of it.

"Yea. Natalie and her friends always talked about it and I never really gave it thought. I mean, I've never been with some one." She said and looked down.

Tristan looked up at her and he found that very hard to believe.

"I don't believe that." He said simply.

"Well, it's true. I mean, it's kind of hard to trust men if you have an abusive father." Val told him and gave a small smile and looked back down.

Tristan let out a sigh and looked around.

"I wonder where Lancelot and Natalie went." He said.

"They're probably snogging somewhere. Finally." She said.

Tristan smiled. Valerie was probably right. It was getting on everyone's nerves that Lancelot and Natalie were being so stubborn about their feelings for each other.

"And the reminds me, Galahad and Sabina are probably doing the same thing." Val added.

And that was very true. The way those two looked at each other, it's wouldn't have been a surprise if they were making out after 5 minutes of meeting each other. Valerie and Tristan just sat there talking and falling in love and more with each other.

Lancelot and Natalie came back smiling. Bors just looked at them and then at Dag and Evelyn who just started cracking up.

"Oh God, don't tell me you did it out there." Bors said.

Natalie laughed.

"No, but I can now do this when ever I want to." Lancelot said kissing Natalie.

Bors, Dag, and Evy just rolled there eyes.

"Well, at least you guy aren't doing what they're about to do." Evy said pointing at Galahad and Sabina who were making out and heading towards his tent. Everyone looked away once they were both in the tent.

"It's only been like what, 8 hours and they're already having sex?" Evelyn asked and everyone nodded.

"I won't be able to sleep from those two." Natalie said.

"You mean from the thought or the sounds?" Lancelot asked.

Natalie looked at him.

"Both." She replied.

"WE could do the same thing." Lancelot said with a smirk.

Natalie couldn't help but smile.

"I'd rather be in a bed in a room where there is privacy." Natalie said.

"Yea me too." Lancelot said now thinking about it.

Evelyn got up to check on her horse.

"I'll be right back." She said and walked over to the horses.

As she did she saw that she had to pass where Tristan and Val where. As she passed looked over at them.

"If you hear very disturbing sounds, it's Galahad and Sabina getting it on." She said and went to her horse.

Val put her hand to her head and Tristan just shook his head.

"I'm guessing up to this point, he's worse then Lancelot?" Val asked looking at him.

Tristan nodded trying not to think of what Galahad and Sabina are doing.

Valerie looked and saw Ty and Lancelot's horse going over to their owners. Valerie looked over at Tristan who looked back at her.

"Did I miss something or is it national Sex Day today?" she asked in a smart ass tone.

"I don't know." Tristan replied.

Natalie looked and saw Ty behind her. Ty put her head over Natalie's should and Natalie just looked at her. Lancelot looked over his horse that was right next to him and shook his head.

"This may be hard to believe, but my horse is worse then me." He said and Bors looked up.

"They didn't." Bors said and Dag was trying not to laugh.

Evelyn came back and sat next to Dag and saw him trying not laugh.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Dag motioned over to the group for her to listen.

"It's either me or there's Romance in the air. They only one's that haven't done anything are you tow, the one's behind me and Mr. and Ms. Silent." Bors said.

Dag just started laughing and so did Evelyn. Natalie smiled and Lancelot just smirked.

Lancelot's horse attempted to go over to Tyler.

"No you don't. You're going back over there." Lancelot said grabbing the reins.

"Don't bother Lancelot, I'll take him. Stay here with Natalie here or do what you want just not what Galahad and Sabina are doing." Bors said taking Lancelot's horse and going over to the other horses.

It was quiet until really disturbing noises came out of no where. Natalie sat down and her head in her hands and Lancelot sat besides her.

"I'm disturbed." She said.

Lancelot put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I think everyone is despite the looks they're giving over at the tent." He said and Natalie laughed.

* * *

**Author: Sorry it's not too long, but I though maybe to add a bit of humor in this story. Now that Galahad and Sabina are...yea. I have three more couple to go. And the horses, I just thought of that while writing last night's chapter. So, I thought I'd include a bit of that in this chapter. CH33RS!**


	15. XV

**Author: That was an interesting last chapter. Um, yea. This chapter starts with the next day. Enjoy! CH33RS!**

"Hey Carlos, tell the retarded people jokes."

"It's kind of different when they're staring right at you!" –Carlos Mencia

* * *

**Chapter: Talking

* * *

**

Natalie woke up early and walked around. Though she was not aware that Lancelot was up too.

"You really shouldn't be by your self when the Saxons are so close." He said.

Natalie jumped a little but turned around.

"Afraid you'll lose me?" she asked walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck.

Lancelot placed his hands on her wait.

"I would be devastated if I lost you." He said.

Natalie looked into his eyes.

"Why?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Because I love you." He said.

With out hesitation Natalie kissed him and broke away.

"I love you too." She said and pulled him into another kiss.

Well, they were having a romantic moment till they were interrupted by a yell. Natalie broke away and recognized the voice.

"It's Lucan. Come on!" she said unsheathing her sword and running towards the camp.

Lancelot pulled his two swords out and ran after her.

Evelyn held out her sword while Dag held out his dagger. Mercenaries in front of them.

"I have the boy!" Marius called out.

Evy looked at him and glared. Then a dagger flew past them and hit Marius in the chest. Evy and Dag looked and saw Natalie running up with another dagger. Lucan ran to Evy and she gave him a hug.

"Go in the wagon." She whispered and turned back to the mercenaries.

Arthur and Lancelot came walking up and Guin came too with her bow ready. She turned and smiled at Natalie who smiled back.

"Glad your hands are better." Natalie said to her.

"Thanks." Guin replied and shot a warning arrow.

Then hoof beats were heard behind them and they turned to see Bors.

"Artorius!" he yelled and stopped.

"Do we have a problem?" Bors asked and Natalie smirked.

Arthur smiled and looked at the soldiers.

"You have a choice. You help or you die." He said.

Sabina and Galahad over heard that as they came out of the tent.

"So basically that doesn't give you a choice because you'll probably die anyways." Sabina said and everyone looked at her and then Galahad.

Evy went over to Sabina and just shook her head.

"Don't ever have sex when there are people around." Galahad and Sabina blushed and smiled.

"Don't smile. I had a hard time sleeping and by the way Galahad, you're worse then him." Natalie said pointing to Lancelot.

"Oh, you're nice." Lancelot said sheathing his sword.

Natalie put her dagger back and smirked at Lancelot.

"But I love you anyways. You and your perverted mind which you should use more often." Natalie said.

"So, you're saying I can just be my self now?" he asked.

"Yes and always because I'll kill you if you're not your self." Natalie said and smiled.

"That comforting." Lancelot said sarcastically and Natalie gave him and soft kiss and walked away.

"Well, now that you two confessed your true feelings for each other, just three more to go." Bors said standing next to Lancelot.

"Three?" Lancelot said in a questioning voice and looked over at Bors.

"Yea. Guin and Arthur, Galahad and Sabina and Evy and Dag. Three." Bors said and walked away.

Lancelot thought for a moment.

"Oh." And he walked over to get his horse and while he was at it he got Natalie's horse.

Guin walked over to Sabina and raised an eyebrow. Galahad just slowly walked away.

"You're not going anywhere Galahad. Get your ass back here." Guin said.

Galahad went back to his place next to Sabina.

"Okay, one, never do that again. Most of us didn't get any sleep. Two, if you want to do that, it better be in a room not a tent, and three, you've only known each other for a day. I'm done, bye." Guin finished and walked over to Evelyn and they started talking.

"We're most likely aren't going to listen to her, huh?" Sabina asked.

"Nope." Galahad answered and they went to get their horses.

Valerie listened intently through the noise of people getting ready and heard Saxon drums getting closer, and then Tristan rode up and stopped next to Arthur and dropped a crossbow at his feet. Val walked over there.

"Its armor piercing, Arthur." She said and looked at him.

"They're close, we have no time." Tristan said.

Arthur looked at him and then Val.

"You two ride ahead; we'll be right behind you." Arthur said and walked away.

Val whistled and her horse came over to her and she mounted.

"Ready?" she asked.

Tristan smiled and nodded and they rode along the trail before everyone else.

"I forgot; make that four because I guess they love each other again." Bors added as he stopped next to Natalie and Lancelot sitting on his horse.

"I guess so." Natalie said.

Lancelot smiled and looked at Natalie.

"What wrong?" he asked.

Natalie wasn't really smiling and she didn't look happy.

"It's just that I kind of feel guilty for yelling at her." She said looked down.

"Hey, she's your sister. She'll forgive ya." Bors said.

"He's right. She can't be mad at you forever. I mean, you're not mad at her." Lancelot said.

"Well, I'm still a little mad at her." Natalie said and rode off by Sabina and Evelyn.

Lancelot looked over at Bors and Bors just shrugged.

"It's just one of those girl things ya know?" Bors said and Lancelot nodded and talked to Bors a little while longer.

* * *

**Author: Sorry it's not that long, but I tried man I tried. I just want to put some of my ideas in this story and I hope you guys like it like this too. But there is still the original plot in here too. But you have to remeber, that this story isn't too much about Guin and Arthur. I mean yes they're still in there, but I would just like this story to be basically about the four knight, Tristan, Lancelot, Dagonet and Galahad. So, but I hope you guys are likeing this story so far. CH33RS!**


	16. XVI

**Author: Okay, the only reason this chapter is up while I'm spending quality time with my aunt is ecause I know my best friend will kill me if I didn't update. She loves this story. Well, hopefully you all thought I made a wise desiscion to update ecause some people (scouter) would have found me and killed me for not updating fast enough. CH33RS!**

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

**Last Resort by Papa Roach**

**Chapter Sixteen: Closer**

he carvan moved fast, trying hard to get farther ahead of the Saxon army. Natalie stayed alert and ready for any surprising moments and so did Val. Speaking of Val, she rode up next to Natalie.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I had no idea that our father did that to you. I though I had it all bed because you were gone most of the time, but I just got angry at myself for not being able to protect you." she said and she felt tears about to all, but she held them back.

"I'm sorry too. I mean I should have been home more often. And he's not my father and he's not yours. He's jsut a bad man that ruined our lives. But, we found something here." Natalie told her sister gently.

"What did we find, Natalie?" Valerie asked already knowing the answer.

"We both found love. Lancelot adn I fell in love with each other when we looked at one another for the first time. Same with you and Tristan. You may not be able to tell in Tristan's eyes, but I sure can tell from teh way he talks about you." she replied riding up to teh front to talk to Arthur.

And Valerie thought about it. Did Tristan really lover her the way she loved him? Hopefully that was teh case. What she realized is this was her destiny and she needed him more then ever. Valerie need Tristan to protect her and care for her. Te one thing she has always wanted was a man to love her and that man, she hoped, was Tristan. She looked behind her and saw Tristan talking to Galahad and smiled. The Bors came up next to her.

_Great, that's all I need. Mr. Laugh it Up._ she thought with a bit of humor.

"Arthur needs to see ya. He wants ye to ride ahead and check to make sure everything is clear." Bors said adn Val nodded.

Valerie rode up to Arthur and looked at him.

"Oh, Val, there you are. I was wondering if you could go ahead and check for anything? I'm letting Tristan have his break." Arthur said looking over at her.

"Yea, sure. I'll probably be back in about an hour." Val said and Arthur nodded.

Val rode ahead of teh caravan passing trees and rocks. As she rode, it seemed that the path was getting wider, so she slowed down her horse. Valerie took her swordout just incase there were some Saxons up there, but she didn't find Saxons, she found a frozen lake.

"God help us." she whispered.

"You believe in God?" asked a questioning voice behind her.

Valerie jumped and turned around and saw Tristan.

"Okay two questions: One how the hell did you catch up to me so fast and must you always do that?" she asked turning her horse around.

"Okay my horse is faster then you and yes I must do that." he replied and smirked.

Valerie rolled her eyes and looked back at the frozen lake before them.

"I sould go back and tell Arthur. I don't know haw the hell we're going to get across this but will find away." she said and sighed.

Tristan looked up at her.

"Is there anyway around it? Like another path?" Tristan asked.

Val shook her head no and put her horse in a walk adn Trstan followed.

"We're going to have to cross the ice." she answered and they both put their horses in a canter.

Sabina looked around and then looked backat Galahad and smirked.

"He loked at her adn then asked, "What? What's with teh smirk?"

Sabina was trying to hold in a laugh and Bors got the message and just laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Natalie asked riding up next to all them and Lancelot rode up next to her.

"Valerie and Tristan are nowhere to be found." Sabina said and giggling.

Natalie looked at Lancelot and then back at Sabina.

"Val went scouting." she said.

"Tristan followed. So, what 'scouting' are they doing?" he asked being the perved up guy he is...sometimes.

Natalie smiled and so to Lancelot. Sabina jsut laughed along with Bors. Galahad justsmiled. And then Evy came over next to Bors who just smirked at her. She gave him a look that said, 'What the fuck are you smiling about?'

"You and Dag." he said simply.

Evy blushed and looked away.

"You do like him, don't you?" Natalie asked her friend.

"Okay yes. But he only likes me as a friend." se said solemy.

"No he doesn't. He likes you like how you like him." Bors answered adn that raised Evy's spirit

**Author: Are you happy Kaitlyn! There's the fucking chapter! Be happy. And chapter seventeen will be out soon. And Kaitlyn feel free to print this story out and make a book from it. And ony Kaitlyn can rint this out since she is my best friend. I have all copyrights rights on this story except for the king Arthur characters and plot. CH33RS!**


	17. XVII

**Author: Well, here's chapter 17. Think a good fight is in order. Yup, that's right it's our special ice battle. And there could be a few surprises. Well, maybe. You'll just have to read to find out. CH33RS!**

When you see me coming down

And I will force it on the ground

There's no one left to hurt but me

And that's because of me

**Because of Me by Seether

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Ice Battle

* * *

**

"So, what's ahead?" Arthur asks Tristan and Valerie.

"A frozen lake. We could probably make it over if we spread out." Val responds.

Arthur looks down and then to Tristan.

Can you lead us there?" asks Arthur.

Tristan nods his head.

"We're about 5 minutes away if all of us ride fast and wait for the caravan." He tells Arthur and Val sighs.

She's getting worried that the Saxons will catch up to them.

The knights ride ahead and stop in front of the frozen lake. Natalie looks and thinks there is no chance. Lancelot starts to think the same. Sabina doesn't know what to think but she moves closer to Galahad so feel a little safer. Evy looks down and Dag puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks up and smiles. And he smiles back. Valerie looks over the ice and starts to pray that they make it.

"Is there any way around it?" Arthur asks.

Val looks over at him.

"No, we have to cross the ice." Tristan answers solemnly.

Arthur looks back at Jols.

"Tell the people to get out of the carriages and spread out." Arthur commands and Jols rides to the caravan that comes into view.

Valerie looks over at Tristan.

"Do you think we have a chance of getting across." She asks.

Tristan lets out a sigh and looks over at her.

"We might, but we're most likely going to fight the Saxons." He replies.

Val nods in understandent and agreement.

She knows they would most likely have to stand and fight. She wouldn't mind to fight; it's if anyone gets hurt. Especially Natalie…or Tristan. She loved both of them and she wants to protect Natalie from any danger that she cannot bear on her own.

Tristan looks at Valerie again. She looks nervous. Not frightened, but nervous. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. He admits that he loves her, but he's not sure that she loves him back. It seems that everyone else could see it because they found love, but Valerie seems to be ignoring that fact that everyone has someone now. Tristan knows how she feels. She's never been with someone and he's guessing she's afraid to show her feelings…or love. It's most likely from what he father did to her and Natalie is what she figures. But it he could get Valerie to understand that he has no intention to hurt her, and then he'll be glad that she trusts him. But it seems that now, she can't really trust anyone. He just wants for her to know how he feels.

(There scouter. There's some Tristan Val. They're thinking about each other…constantly. There will be more about them after the ice battle.)

Dagonet had know doubt that Evy could handle herself if anything bad would happen, but he just wants to protect her from anything bad. That's how he's been feeling ever since he met her. He'd feel better knowing he is there to help her and protect her. Like how he protects Lucan. What he does hope, is that they do not face the Saxons. He doesn't want anyone put in harms way. Dagonet has an unknown feeling for Evelyn. He doesn't really know what it is. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. She was scared of crossing the ice. If he could, he would hold her. Be there for her.

The knights dismounted their horses and walked across the ice. The caravan was spread out and they crossed. They took their time, but then Saxons drums could be heard. Arthur turned his horse around. Valerie looked at him.

"They're too close Arthur." She says and Arthur nods.

"Knights…" he says.

Bors comes forward.

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting." He says.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyways." Tristan says and walks forward a little and Val smiles but it fades quickly.

"Put an end to this racket." Gawain says fiddling with his horses reins.

"Here," Evy says coming forward.

"Now." Dag finishes walking forward also.

Arthur looks over at Natalie and Lancelot who both merely nod.

"Jols." Arthur says and Jols has to mercenaries take the horses.

"This man is now your captain. Do as he says." Arthur says to two soldiers referring to Ganis.

All of the knights were lined up with bows ready and weapons in front of them. The caravan got off the ice and the Saxons approached walking on the ice. Lancelot looks at Guinevere and Natalie.

"You two looked frightened…there's a lot of lonely men out there." He says with a smirk.

"Don't worry we won't let them rape you." They say at the same time and smile.

The lead Saxon has an archer come up and fire. The arrow only lands about 250 feet away from the knights.

"We are out of range." A Saxon says.

Cynric looks at him.

"I can see that." He says in a smart ass tone.

"Tristan, Bors, Valerie." Arthur says and they load their bows.

"We're far out of range." Guin says and Arthur smirks.

The three let loose their arrows and they hit at least 6 Saxons. Natalie smirks. The Saxons start coming forward. The knights nock their arrows pointing at the Saxons that are now coming forward.

"Aim for the ranks make them cluster. Wait for my command." Arthur says.

Arthur lets his arrow fly first and everyone else follows. They fire arrows and arrows. The Saxons start to cluster.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks! I kill you myself!" Cynric yells at his men.

They Saxons start to hold the ranks and Arthur stops shooting.

"The ice won't break. Prepare for combat." He says to everyone.

The knights drop their bows and grab their weapons. Lancelot unsheathes his swords and Natalie does the same. Dag grabs his axe and Evy grabs another. The Saxons draw out their weapons. Valerie looks over at Evy who seems to be hard thinking. Then Evy did the unexpected. She ran out onto the ice.

"Evelyn!" Dag yelled and picked up his bow and immediately started firing. The other followed. Valerie watched at Evy through his axe against the ice making it crack. The archers for the Saxons started to come up and fire. Dag got more scared by the second. Natalie's eyes widened as an arrow hit Evy in the shoulder. Dagonet couldn't stand there anymore. He through his bow down and ran out there.

"Dag!" Bors yelled.

Bors started firing three arrows at once now. Evy got hit with another arrow in the chest. She though up her axe and the ice broke. She felt her self go weak and she fell into the water. Dag ran and fell by the water and pulled Evy out. Bors ran out with a shield and covered them. Dag picker Evy up and she is unconscious but is breathing slightly. The Saxons were defeated. Dag put Evy down.

"Evelyn, stay with me. Evelyn!" he cries out.

But her eyes close and her head goes off to the side. Sabina kneels next to him.

"She's not dead. She's going into hypothermia. We need to get her warm." She says and whistles.

In about 3 minutes her horse comes running and stops near her.

"Take Dag and Evy back to the caravan." She whispers as Dag mounts her horse with Evy.

"Ride fast." She says again.

The horse takes off to the caravan. Valerie feels tears come down her face. Tristan notices this and pulls her into a hug. Lancelot does the same with Natalie who is just sobbing. Arthur looks down and then at his knights and the girls.

"Come on. Let's get back to the caravan." He says and starts heading back.

Sabina looks at Guin who has tears going down her face. Sabina walks over to her.

"'m sure Evy will be okay. Come on, let's get Natalie taken care of." She says.

Lancelot is still with her trying to calm her down.

"She'll be okay. In Dag's care, she'll be fine." He says comforting her.

Sabina puts a hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"Guin and I will take of her. Go see if Arthur's alright." She says.

Lancelot nods and kisses Natalie on the cheek and walks over to Arthur. Guin pulls Natalie into a hug first…


	18. XVIII

**Author: I know it seems this story is coming to end but there's still more. So don't worry. CH33RS!**

_"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." Captain Jack Sparrow_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Sorrow

* * *

**

The caravan made it to Hadrian's Wall. Evy still didn't wake up. Dag has been by her side and wouldn't leave her and Bors was worried about him. Lancelot took his discharge paper from the bishop and took Natalie to her room and to try and talk to her. Valerie went to her room and changed in a black corset, black breaches, black blouse and boots. Then she left her room and walked to somewhere quiet. Dagonet cleaned Evy's wounds and let her sleep on her bed. She looked pale and tired like the life was taken out of her. Her breathing was regular but her body was still regaining heat. Tristan went to his room and sat on his bed and just was thinking. He thought about Valerie and everyone else. More of Val though. He decided to go find her and talk to her.

Valerie was walking around outside looking at the sky, but then it started to rain. She didn't care though. She was filled with to much sorrow.

"You really shouldn't be out here." She turned and saw Tristan.

"Neither should you." She plied and leaned against a tree.

Tristan walked over to her and stood next to her.

"So, you don't care that you're getting wet?" he asked.

"You don't care so I don't care." She replied not looking at him.

Okay, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep her feelings from him anymore. But she couldn't bring her self to tell him too.

"Um, I'm going to get inside so yea." Val said and started to walk away.

_Okay, it's either now or never._ Tristan thought.

He grabbed her arm and spun her into a kiss. Valerie responded almost instantly. She was a little surprised but this is what she wanted. He broke from away from her.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She said and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Lancelot came back to Natalie's room once he was cleaned up and she was. She was still sitting on her bed looking at her hands.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She responded not looking at him.

He nodded and got up to the door. She looked up and walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"No, don't leave." She said almost in a whisper.

He looked at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck. They made their way over to the bed taking off clothes as well and let them selves drop on the bed. Lancelot broke away from her.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Yes." She answered.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. As he moved his hand up her back, she couldn't help but pull him up for another kiss. She pulled him closer as his other hand went down her thigh. She put her head back, offering her neck. He made a trail of kisses down to her shoulder, and went back up. As he reached her neck, each kiss turned into a sort of suck, until finally, he had almost left a hickey. He moved to the other side of her neck and did the same, but this time when he reached her neck, he started to move lower. Lightly, he kissed down to her stomach. She felt as if she were in heaven, like nothing could separate them. He kissed her cheek, and whispered, "Are you ready?"

She knew what he had been talking about and nodded as he looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly, she spread her legs as he made his way in. She felt a slight pain for a few seconds, but then the pain turned into pleasure. She followed his rhythmic pattern, and whispered his name. He knew what she meant and made the pattern faster, and harder. She dugher nails into his back, just enough so it wouldn't hurt him. He pinned her down, and she wrapped her legs around him. It was no sooner, that after she came, he did. He lied down next to her, and put her head in his chest as his arms cradled her. He kissed the top of her head as the both relaxed under the sheets.

(okay i did not write that at all. i'm just letting you all know, i am the biggest weanie and couldn't write a scene like this myself so my friend wrote it for me. yea, just call me a weanie and i think i taught my friend too much stuff.)

Tristan and Valerie were walking up to the wall. Val looked over and her eyes widened.

"Tristan…" she said and he walked over.

He looked over and there were Saxons camped out side Hadrian's Wall. Val looked at him with concern.

"Go get Arthur. Natalie and Lancelot as well. I'll get everyone else." He said and she nodded.

Evy was awake and was talking to Dagonet.

"I'm guessing you're going home tomorrow, huh?" she asked fiddling with her hands.

He nodded and looked up at her.

"Yea, I'm guessing almost everyone has some one to take home." He said.

"I really don't think they'll all leave. All of you grew up together here. This place is more of your home then Sarmatia. You've been here most of your life." Evy told him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dagonet, Evelyn come to the wall." Jols said.

Dag looked at her and got up and so did Evy.

(Okay Evy is wearing like the same thing in the beginning of where she came in)

Sabina and Galahad were walking and talking. Then Valerie came up to them.

"You guys need to get to the wall and now would be great." She said and walked passed them.

"It better not be what I think." Galahad said and Sabina nodded.

They walked to the wall and saw that Evy and Dag were already there and Evy looked worried. Sabina looked over first and put her hand over her mouth. Galahad looked over and then looked away. Soon Bors came, followed by Gawain. Lancelot and Natalie came up and every one looked at them.

"You guys looked flushed." Gawain said.

"Shut up." Natalie replied.

They both looked at the Saxons that camp before them. Natalie lets out a sigh and leans against the wall. Lancelot stands beside her and puts an arm around her. She looks down and then over at Valerie. Val stood there with Tristan behind her and his hands were on her shoulders. She looked so sad. She knew what was going to happen. Of course that's when it clicked in all the girls' minds. Dag was supposed to die, but Evy saved him. But Tristan and Lancelot were left. Sabina looked at Natalie who looked like she was ready to cry. Sabina knew that Lancelot was going to die but she wouldn't let that happen. Sabina wouldn't let the man her best loves die. Soon, Arthur came up followed by Guinevere. He looked over the wall and back at everyone else. He saw the sorrow on their faces.

"Knights, my journey with you ends here. May God be with you." Arthur said and walked down the stairs. Lancelot looked at Natalie and went to follow Arthur. Natalie followed and so did Sabina.

"Arthur. This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed... What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close! When it is finally within our grasp - look at me! Does it all count for nothing?" Lancelot said to him and Arthur looked at him.

"You ask me this? You who knows me best of all?" Arthur asks.

They stare at each other and Arthur begins to walk away.

"Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you –" Lancelot was cut off by Arthur.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. Take Natalie home with you and make her your wife. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur said and walked away.

Lancelot let out a sigh and looked at the ground. Natalie walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she pulled him into a hug.

Tristan and Valerie walked passed them and Valerie didn't say anything. Too much sorrow was filled in her heart. Tristan felt the same and he just couldn't find anything to say at this moment. Galahad stood next to Sabina and she looked at him. He put an arm around her and they walked away. Dagonet and Evy stayed up there with Bors and Gawain for a while.


	19. XIX

**Author: Okay, I added something to chapter eighteen that my friend wrote for because I'm a big ass weenie. Yes, I'm calling myself a weenie. Hopefully I won't chicken out and be a big weenie like this again if I write something that leads to this. Well, that's all the news for today. CH33R$!**

(I'm just going to name songs from now on for a while.)

"King Arthur Trailer Theme" by Hans Zimmer

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Laughs with a Pinch of Tears

* * *

**

Natalie was walking around early in the morning after getting ready to leave. Ty followed her knowing something was wrong. Natalie didn't want to leave. This place had become her home. She loves it here. But, where ever Lancelot is then that's her home. That's how much she loves him. Natalie walked back into the stables and saw Arthur's horse was gone. She looked down and felt a tear go down her cheek. Lancelot walked in saw Natalie leaning against a stable door with her horse beside her. He walked over there.

"It was his choice to go." Lancelot said.

Natalie looked up at him.

"He fights for a cause not his own. It's nobody's cause." She said and stood up.

Lancelot pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." He said reassuring.

Natalie closed her eyes trying to stop tears.

Valerie walked in the stable with Tristan behind her. She saw Natalie and Lancelot hugging each other. Natalie looked upset and worried. Though, everyone most likely looked that way. Arthur's gone and he's out there fighting. None of his friends by his side this time. This time, he stood alone. Val walked over to her horse and stoked her mare. Tristan walked to his horse and let out a sigh. His hawk was perched on the stable door and looked at him. Valerie let her horse out so she could saddle her and get ready to leave. Tristan looked over at Lancelot and Natalie. Natalie had tears running down her cheeks and Lancelot had a sad look on his face. He held Natalie in his arms in a protective manor. Tristan knew that ever since Lancelot looked at her, he fell in love. Though, he also knew when he first saw Valerie, he fell in love for her just looking at her eyes. Love, what he knew, was a powerful thing that took over everyone. It's a plague you cannot get ride of. Love, is a mysterious thing.

Dagonet was walking through a hall on his way to the stables. He then saw Evy sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. He walked over and sat by her.

"Not the most comfortable place to sit, but I guess it'll have to do knowing one of your friends might die." He said to her.

Evy didn't really smile but felt an invisible smile spread across her face just from the sound of his voice.

"Yea, but I just needed to think. I came here, can I met new people. This place has become my home. Yea, I miss my old home, but when I came here, I fell in love." She said and a smile spread across her soft features.

"I thought I'd never come back from that mission alive. I had no hope. But I met someone and I had hope in that quest." Dagonet told her.

"And who was that that you met?" she asked.

He looked at her. Evy looked into his eyes.

"You." He answered softly.

Dagonet pulled Evy into a soft kiss. Soft, but powerful and filled with love. She broke away from him.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

With out hesitation, Dagonet answered.

"I loved you the first time I saw you." He answered back and kissed her again.

"Great, not only do I have to talk to Lance and Natalie, but you two." Bors said who walked pass them.

Evy broke away from Dag and smiled. Dag got up and helped up Evy and they walked to the stables.

Bors got there before them and Gawain smiled at them.

"What?" Evy asked walking to her horse.

"Nothing. But you two." Gawain said pointing at Lancelot and Natalie.

"You need to be quieter. I try sleeping and all I hear in my dreams are these two."

Natalie smirked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, we'll just have to do that to annoy you." Natalie said and she looked at Lancelot.

He pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Please, we got enough of that last night you two." Sabina said walking in with Galahad behind her.

"No, really." Galahad added.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"We weren't that bad. Were we?" Lancelot asked.

"Oh yes you were. I'm dreaming and I'm somewhere in the mountains with some hot guy and I here moaning. I'm thinking who's moaning in the mountains?" Sabina answered.

Galahad looked at her.

"Of course that hot guy was you." She said and kissed him.

"At least we didn't do it in a tent where every single person could hear it clearly." Natalie said right back.

* * *

**Author: Sorry this chapter is short adn took so long to post, but I had a hard time writing this one. So, please review and no flames please. CH33R$!**


	20. XX

**Author: Well, looks like sad times are in the air for this story. And it's about to get sadder. Yea, so if I make you cry, I'm sorry but hey, it's still a great story. CH33R$!**

The day, you, slipped away

Was the day I found

it won't be the same, ooh

I have had my wake up

Won't you wake up.

I keep asking why.

I can't take it

It wasn't fake.

It happened you passed by.

**Slipped Away by Avril LaVine

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: The Start of a Battle

* * *

**

The knights rode along side of the caravan that left for safety. Smoke filled the air giving Hadrian's Wall a dead feeling. The only one's that stayed behind were Guin and Arthur. Sabina stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Evelyn looked ahead with sorrow and sadness in her eyes. Valerie stayed along Tristan. They both felt sadness for their friend was fighting alone. Natalie had a few tears run down her face. It shouldn't end like this.

Lancelot looked over at Natalie and saw tears run down her face. He didn't say anything knowing she just needs some space. She and Arthur had like a brother sister connection, though they never really talked to each other. He could see it. These four girls had an impact, a huge impact on all of them. These four girls gave four knights, including him, something to love.

Dagonet just looked at Evelyn and his heart was stolen. Of course, she is a beautiful woman and had a wonderful personality. She was fun, loving, nice and funny. Everything Dag could hope for. Her brown eyes lit up when ever she saw Dag and vise versa. Now, they have admitted their love for each other and they're happy as can be.

Tristan and Valerie. Lancelot never that it was possible for Tristan to find the right woman after Isolde. But, he was wrong. Val was the only young woman who could make Tristan smile and laugh. Though, come to think of it, Tristan was a little more open then what he used to be. Ever since he saw Valerie, he became for social. They had a very strong love connection and it took them a long time for them to admit it.

Galahad and Sabina were just two young adults. They heard each others names and they were in love. Eight hours of knowing each other and they already had sex. Yea, not such a great night for everyone else. But, they loved each other so much.

Lancelot and Natalie. They had the strongest love connection of any of the knights. It was powerful that Lancelot had to admit that he loved her the second his saw her. And vise versa. Natalie loved Lancelot so much. Where he was, that was he home. If he died, then she died with him. She'd kill her self if he died…just to be with him. She'd blame her self if he ever got hurt. And Lancelot would do the same thing. Their love was an uncommon love.

Arthur and Guinevere. Arthur looked at her in the dungeon and he knew under her dirt covered face, she was beautiful, that she was a woman of beauty. He fell in love with her. And like everyone else, their love would last for an eternity. When they die, they will still love each other. Arthur would die for her and she him.

Bors looked up and saw Arthur in his full armor and his armored horse up on the hill through the smoke. He rode his horse out of line and toward the hill. He stopped and unsheathed his sword.

"Artorius! Ruuuus!" Bors cried and lifted his sword.

Arthur didn't respond and Bors slowly lowered his sword. Arthur horse made slight movement and Arthur raised his banner.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuus!" he cried back and Natalie rode her horse out of line next to Bors.

Her horse reared in the air making a whine of victory. Arthur smiled at her. She couldn't see him smile, but she knew he was and she smiled back. Natalie and Bors rode back into line and Arthur watched his friends ride away. Arthur looked ahead and saw that the Saxons were calling for a truce. Arthur stuck his banner into the ground and rode off toward the gate. The knights watched him ride away.

A few minutes later his returned, though the sound of Saxon drums were ringing through the air. Natalie's horse grew restless and reared in the air uncontrollably. She pulled on Ty's reins and as soon as she was back on the ground, Natalie pulled her out of line, stroking her neck. The other horses grew restless. And the knights pulled them out of the line. Natalie whispered in Ty's ear a song to calm her down. Lancelot looked up at her and smiled. Natalie looked at her sister who smiled back. Evy and Sabina smiled and so did the other knights.

They dressed in the armor except for Natalie, Sabina and Evy. They rode up to the hill and Natalie picked up the pace to get up there first. She rode up and stopped next to Arthur and pulled her sword out and smiled at him. He smiled back and the other came up besides them. Arthur smiled and looked ahead as the Saxons marched in through the gate. The girls had their weapons ready. Tristan got out his bow and shot an arrow through the air into a tree which hit a Saxon scout. Val smiled at him and gripped her sword. The woads fired arrows and they sword in the air. Arthur moved his horse forward and thus the Battle of Badon's Hill began. Natalie cantered her horse faster and through her sword in the air just in time to catch it to kill a Saxon as they reached the small army that feared them.

They rode forward after killing them and then turned around and rode back behind them. Sabina took a swing with her sword and decapitated a Saxon and blood sprayed her light skin. Evy cat one's head open cause blood to fly in the air and come down like rain. They turned back around killing the last few Saxons letting blood fly in the air once more. Natalie saw a Saxon making a run for it and she turned her horse around. She raised her sword as she got near him and cut his back and a few bones from his spine flew through the air and his scream pierced the wind around her as she rode back to the others…


	21. XXI

**Author: I know I went a little fast with the war scene but I was eager to get myself to that point of the story. Sorry, But, I'll make this chapter long for you guys. And just for you. Please review. I've been getting great reviews from all of you and I love it. CH33R$!**

I will forgive but I won't forget

I hope you know

You lost my respect

**Blood by Papa Roach

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty one: Battle of Badon Hill

* * *

**

Natalie rode back to everyone else and stopped next to Lancelot. Arthur let a survivor slip out of the gates to the main army. But, they just killed him.

"They really don't give a fuck about each other do they?" Sabina asked Evy.

Evy just shrugged and focused as the army made its way to the gates. Valerie took a ragged breath and Tristan looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Val looked over at him.

"Yea, it's just I have a bad feeling but I don't know why." She answered and looked ahead at the marching Saxons.

Though, she did know why. She saw the movie. She knows Tristan dies, but she won't let that happen. Valerie won't let someone she loves die again. She'll put her self in harms way for Tristan.

Natalie felt like humming and Lancelot just looked at her.

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm going to kill the ugly bald Saxon, though." Natalie answered.

"Like I said, something stupid." He said back and she just looked at him and glared.

Main army made it through the gates. The lead Saxon, Cedric saw all of them and had the army split up. Cynric went with the other half and Cedric leading another. The girls gripped their swords tighter. They only knight who doesn't die is Galahad. Lucky Sabina, she doesn't have to worry about his life, but only hers. Well, his too, but not saving it. Same with Evy, she already saved Dagonet. All's they have to do is protect each other. But Val and Natalie had to save Lancelot and Tristan. Yea, they have some work to do.

The sky soon filled with flaming arrows and when they hit the ground, a wall of fire was made. The saxon army was cut off from each other and from their only exit. Arthur cantered his horse forward and the others followed. They woads led by Guinevere ran down the hill to fight the Saxons. Natalie's horse jumped over a wall of fire to make sure nothing bad happens to Guinevere and to kill Cynric. Lancelot kept an eye on her as she went over there. Valerie jumped off her horse and brought out her sword stabbing the first saxon in the stomach and ripping it out. She grimaced as vital organs flowed out. But she shook it off and decapitated the next saxon that got in her way. Her eyes looked at Tristan ever 3 minutes to make sure nothing happens to him.

Tristan looked over at Valerie who was doing well for her self and then looked at Cedric who kill woad after woad. Tristan made his way over there killing saxons. One got in his way and he stabbed his stomach.

Arthur looked out for Tristan who was pretty close to Cedric. Arthur knew that Tristan would get himself killed if he went up against Cedric. Arthur made his way to Tristan as Tristan neared the lead saxon would slice him open like paper.

Natalie kept looking at Guinevere who was doing okay, until Cynric spotted her. Cynric made his way over to her. Guin looked up and saw him and then looked at Natalie, who was making her way over Guin's direction. Guin turned from Cynric and ran to Natalie, knowing that Natalie should this for her self. Cynric followed and when he got near, his sword clashed with Natalie's and Guin went to cover her.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

Cynric punched her back with his strength.

"No. Though, wasn't expecting someone as attractive as you to be in battle. I am a saxon leader." He said smirking at her.

"You were, but dear old daddy replaced you." She said and Cynric stopped smirking and raised his sword.

Natalie blocked it but his pushed it to where her own sword was to her neck and grabbed her arm and spun her around to where she dropped her sword, his body was very close to his and his sword was to her neck.

"Wasn't expecting that were you? The old ways of men, huh?" he said with a bit of pride.

Natalie lifted her leg and kicked him in the face and grabbed her sword as her let go of her.

"There's something a little new." She said going to strike him with her sword but he blocked it.

Valerie ran towards Tristan because he was getting his ass kicked. She killed a saxon and ran over to him. Cedric was going to kill him. Tristan looked up as Cedric raised his sword but another blacked it as it came down. He looked and saw Valerie.

"Go, now!" she yelled.

He slowly got up and grabbed his sword trying to get away.

"I've got this." She said to her self crossing blades with Cedric.

He smirked at and he lunged his sword. Valerie got out of the way and struck her sword at him and he blacked it. He struck his sword and she blacked. He used his strength and punched her sword towards her neck but she head butted him. He backed a few feet away and grabbed his forehead and Valerie looked away for a second.

"Ow." She said in a whisper to her self.

She looked back at him. He through a dagger and it hit her chest. Valerie looked down at it and then at him. She felt weak and dropped her sword. Val dropped to her knees and fell to the ground. Arthur saw this and ran over there. Tristan didn't see but he turned around and saw Val no where to be found. He killed more saxons looking for her as he fought.

Cynric kicked Natalie in the chest and she fell. She moved away from him as he came near. Lancelot jumped on his horse as he realized that Natalie was in danger. He rode killing saxons on his way and jumped over the wall of fire.

"To bad I didn't have my way with you." Cynric smirked at Natalie.

Natalie closed her eyes as Cynric raised his sword. Lancelot jumped off his horse and blocked Cynric's sword from killing the only woman he has ever loved. Natalie opened eyes and saw two twin blades above her and looked to see Lancelot.

"Lancelot." She whispered.

He looked down at her.

"Go and help Guin." He told her and she nodded.

Natalie got up and grabbed her sword and grabbed her gun from the side of her pants and helped Guin.

Tristan kept an eye on Arthur who was nearly finished with Cedric. But, he still did not see Valerie anywhere. Then her got it, she's laying somewhere bleeding to death. Though, the last place he saw her was- Tristan whistled and his horse came. He mounted his horse and killed saxons, looking for Valerie injured or dead body.

Sabina ran over to cover Arthur and so did Galahad. Gawain and Evy ran over to help Dagonet who had a shit load of saxons around him.

Natalie turned to see Cynric fall to the ground and Lancelot walk away. Though, Cynric spotted a crossbow. Natalie ran over to Lancelot as he turned around and Cynric loaded and fired the arrow. Natalie pushed Lancelot out of the way and the arrow hit her shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder and looked at Cynric who loaded another arrow and fired it. She moved and it hit her shoulder again.

"I really hate you." She said and pulled her gun up and shot him in the chest.

He dropped the crossbow and looked at where his had been hit. Blood seeped through his clothing and blood dripped from his mouth. Natalie grabbed old of an arrow and pulled it out slowly but didn't cry out. Then she pulled the other out and picked up her sword. She walked over to Cynric who looked up at her as she fell to his knees.

"Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!" she yelled and raised her sword and cut his head clean off. Blood sprayed her skin and it splattered everywhere. Cynric's body fell over as blood drained form his neck and his head lay next to his body.

Natalie looked at him and grabbed her shoulder in pain. Lancelot made his way over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just need Dag to patch me up and I'll be good." She answered and he smiled at her.

Natalie smiled back. She looked up and saw that they took victory. But, when she looked around, there was no sign of Valerie. Her eyes wondered to where Val's horse was and Tristan and Arthur.

"No." she whispered and ran over there and Lancelot followed.

Natalie ran as fast as she could and dropped down next to her sister's body.

"Valerie. Wake up. Please, Val. I need you. You're all that I have left, Valerie please." She cried.

Tears poured from his eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"You're all I have left of mom, please. Valerie, I need you. Please." She cried more and more.

"I'm not the only one who needs you Val. Tristan needs you. He loves you more then anything. Arthur and the knights need you. Sabina and Evy. I need to you. Don't die, please?" she begged for her sister to open her eyes.

But, Valerie's hand went cold and Natalie let more tears pour from her eyes. Valerie was dead.

"Valerie." She called her sister's name and Lancelot embraced Natalie.

Sabina and Evy, Dagon, Gawain and Galahad walked over. Sabina put her hand to her mouth and felt tears coming. Valerie laid there on the ground, dead. Tristan was holding her hand and tears ran down his cheeks. He was silent. Evy didn't' shed tears but Dagonet held her in a soft embrace. Guinevere came over and saw Natalie crying.

"Oh my God, Natalie." Guin said kneeling besides her and Lancelot and put a hand on her back.

Dag let go of Evy and kneeled besides Valerie's dead body. Evy kneeled next to him and put a hand to her neck for a pulse. Evy knew there was something there.

"Get the dagger out of her. It didn't it her heart or lungs." Evy said and Dag looked at Tristan.

Tristan nodded. Dag grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. Valerie's eyes shot open and she gasped. Natalie turned and looked at Valerie. And smiled but cried even more.

"She needs to be healed." Dag said lifting her up and Tristan got up and mounted his horse. Dag handed Val to Tristan and Dag got his own horse and mounted.

* * *

**Author: I'll admit this but I cried when I wrote the end of this chapter. I swear to God, I did. I just wrote this with out really knowing until I figured out what I was reading. So yea.**


	22. XXII

**Author: Sorry to all my readers that I got rid of my LOTR ff. Now that you guys liked, so no hard worries. And out of my anger I blew up at someone and then got rid of my story. But who cares about that shit. Okay, I'm sorry it took longer then usual to post this but I've been really busy. CH33R$!**

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

**Savin' Me by Nickleback**

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Paused Life**

Dagonet and Tristan rode off to get Valerie help leaving the others behind. Natalie was still crying in Lancelot's arms either of joy or still worried about Val and has a feeling that she might die. Guin stood up next to Arthur and looked at him.

"We took victory but one of own got nearly killed. Arthur, she lost a lot of blood." Guin told him and he looked at her.

"We are going to try what ever we can to help her pull through." Arthur said and walked away to get his horse.

Bors let out sigh and walked away. Evelyn followed Bors and kept herself in deep thought. She couldn't believe that Valerie could die. This wasn't supposed to happen. Evy felt a tear run down her cheek but she didn't wipe it away. Life isn't fair and she knew that, but why did it have to be unfair when it came to a life and death situation. Bors saw her and put an arm around her in a fatherly fashion.

"Don't worry lass. I'm sure she'll pull through. Our Valerie is strong." He said to her and she nodded slightly.

Sabina looked down and walked away to get her horse. Galahad followed her with his head down. He knew that if Valerie dies, then Natalie and Tristan will be a wreck. Sabina walked to her horse that smelled the ground and looked up as she came up to him. She grabbed his reins and rubber his nose. Galahad came over with his horse and looked at her.

"Come on. We should get cleaned up." He said and she nodded and they walked off.

Sabina wiped tears from her eyes and Galahad took notice. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Natalie wouldn't stop crying. She had a hard time breathing each time she needed air. Lancelot held her in his arm trying to calm her, but it didn't help. Guin kneeled next to him.

"I'll take care of her. Go and get cleaned up or try talking to Arthur." She said.

Lancelot nodded.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said to Natalie and kissed the top of her head and got up. Guin watched him walk away and looked at Natalie.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up, sweetie." She said and got up.

Guin offered her hand to Natalie and helped her up.

They got back to the fort and Guin had a tub of hot water sent to Natalie's room. Natalie sat on her bed and Guin sat next o her.

"Your clothes that you came here with are on that chair. You can change into them when you're done with your bath. I'll be back in about 45 minutes." Guin said and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Natalie went into the bath room where her bath was and took off her clothes. She sat in the tub and sighed, still crying. If she lost Valerie, Natalie would be half dead. Half of her life was with Valerie and the other, Lancelot. She knew if she loses Valerie, she'll end up killing her self. Though, if she didn't save Lancelot, she knew that she would have already killed her self. She looked over at her gun which was on the end table next to her bed. She went to get out of the tub to get it, but changed her mind. She wouldn't put Lancelot in the same position she was in with Valerie be almost dead or dying.

Tristan lay on his bed, already cleaned up and just stared at the ceiling. If he loses Valerie, if she dies, he dies with her. His whole life revolved around her and he loves her so much. Nothing can stop him from loving her. But, she also worried for Natalie. Val was Natalie's sister and he knew that she would kill her self if Val dies. But then he thought she might not. Natalie would commit suicide, because she still has Lancelot. Love is powerful and Tristan knew that when he admitted his feelings for Valerie. He only fell more in love with her. Tristan felt tears slide down his face from thinking of her. He doesn't want her to die. He wished for anything like this. Never. His heart is her heart. But he knew that their love wasn't as strong as what Lancelot and Natalie shared. Lancelot just looked at Natalie and fell in love with her and Natalie fell in love with Lancelot the same way. You can see the love they share through their eyes when they look at each other. You can see the energy and power around them.

Dag looked at Val's wound one last time before wrapping it up. It was deep and half of him was saying she won't live. But the other half was saying she's strong and will pull through. He knew that Val was fighting. She was fighting for Tristan and Natalie. He knew that Valerie would not abandon her little sister and the man she loves. Dag felt a tear slide down his cheek. These girls had grown on all seven men. He was glad Evelyn wasn't hurt or dead but he was still worried about her. The other three girls were affected by what happened today. Especially Natalie.

**Author: Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to put chapter about how some of the characters thoughts on what's going on. Pretty sad, huh? Yea, I started crying again when I wrote the Tristan part. It's so sad, but it makes a great story in my opinion.**


	23. XXIII

**Author: Well, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been pretty busy and stuff, so hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Awake

* * *

**

Natalie sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them. Silent tears came down her face. Why did Valerie have to get nearly killed? Why not her? There was soft knock on the door and Natalie looked up. Arthur came in and sat on her bed next to her.

"Well, Dag says she probably won't make it through the night. Val has lost a lot of blood." He informed her.

Natalie felt more tears run down her face and threw her arms around Arthur, pulling him into a hug.

Arthur responded in a brotherly fashion and hugged her back. Natalie's breathing got short as she let more tears flow down her face. Her sister could possibly die.

Tristan sat by Valerie's bed side, holding her hand. Her breathing was slow and she didn't move. He felt tears come down his face at the thought of Val not making it through the night. He didn't make an attempt to wipe his tears away, though; he didn't want anyone to know he was crying. Tristan studied Valerie. She looked pale and tired. It seemed that life was leaving her every moment he spent in there.

"I have hope that she'll make it." Said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Evy.

"If I can get shot with arrows and fall into freezing water, Val can survive a dagger to the chest." She said sitting on Val's bed looking at her sleeping form.

"Dag said she probably won't make it." Tristan said quietly, but loud enough to where Evy could hear.

"And if she doesn't, she'll always be with you. Tristan she has something to fight for and that's you. Valerie won't die and leave you behind to be depressed and feel guilty for her death. She is fighting to be with you, to love you. Tristan, if she dies, she'll still love you." She finished in looked into his eyes.

How did someone young know so much about love and hope? Evy had faith that Valerie will live and wake up. Tristan knew that Evy believed in God and knew that if Val dies, God will look after her.

Arthur let go of Natalie told him he had to check on Tristan and she nodded. After Arthur left, Lancelot came in. Natalie got up and walked over to Lancelot and he immediately put his arms around her and Natalie responded and broke down in tears and Lancelot held her there in his arms. He didn't want to see the woman he loves upset like this. Sure, Natalie and Lancelot's love was stronger then any of the others, but still, Natalie loved her sister dearly and so much pain was in her heart right now. Lancelot knew this. Natalie rested her head on his chest and Lancelot kept his arms around her in a protective manor. She felt safe, but the pain in her heart could not stop hurting.

"She'll live. She has Tristan and you to live for." Lancelot whispered to her.

"I know, but who do I have if she dies?" Natalie asked.

"You have me and the knights and Arthur and Sabina and Evy. Bors is like a father to you and Arthur is like a brother. Guin is like your other sister." He answered.

"I love you, so much." Natalie whispered to him.

"And I love you just as much." Lancelot said back.

**Flashback**

"_Mom, you can't leave me here." Young Natalie cried to her mother's broken and bruised body._

_Natalie had knocked out her father with a lamp and God only knows where Val is._

"_I'm always with her, sweetheart." Her mother said in a hoarse voice._

"_You can't leave me and Val here. Your son doesn't even believe us when we tell him that dad beat us. I can't live with out you." Natalie cried and held her mother's hand close to her heart._

"_Natalie, my body is broken. You will get the courage to do that right thing. I love you and Val so much." Her mother said before her eyes closed._

"_Mother, no! I love you." Natalie cried and hugged her mother's body._

**End of Flashback**

"Please don't die." Tristan whispered to Val.

"Don't worry I'm not gunna die." He lifted his head and Val started to stir.

"Valerie?" Tristan said looking at her.

"The one and only. Oh, God my body hurts-" Val was cut off by Tristan kissing her.

Valerie put her arms around his neck and Tristan was careful not to hurt her. He broken away from her looked into her eyes.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too." He said back and pulled her into another kiss.

Sabina heard Val's voice through the door and smiled and ran to Natalie's room. She opened the door.

"Val's awake." She said and Natalie let go of Lancelot and he turned around.

Natalie bolted out the door and followed Sabina to Val's room.

"Wait, Tristan is probably making out with her." Sabina said, stopping Natalie from opening the door.

"Who gives a shit." Natalie said and knocked first and went in. Tristan stood up.

"I'll let you guys, talk." He said and left.

Natalie looked at her sister and went over there and hugged her.

"I thought you were going to die like mom died." Natalie cried.

"I wouldn't leave you here by your self, baby sister." Valerie said, tears coming down her face as well.

* * *

**Author: Well, Val is awake! Yay! Now we just have happy chapter for the last part of the story. Yea, only a few more chapters and the story is over. Sorry guys. But if you like my stuff, check out my LOST, National Treasure and other King Arthur FanFics. Please Review. XOXOXOX!**


	24. XXIV

**Author: Sorry it took long to get this chapter out. But hopefully you like this one. And after this King Arthur I'm writing another, but it's a Dagonet OC. Yay! I love Dag. He reminds me of my big brother Sean. Fierce but a teddy bear all the same. CH33R$!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Love**

Val sat on her bed thinking about what Natalie had said. She couldn't stand thinking about what her god-awful dad had done to her mother. She hated the thought.

"Can I come in?" Asked a voice from behind.

She turned and Lancelot was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah…come in. Sit down." She replied, and looked back down.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tristan asked.

"I'm kind of cold…" She replied.

"Well, why don't you lye down?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you for a while…" She said, now looking him in the eyes.

"I'll lye next to you." He said with a faint smile while giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

He moved to the other side of the bed as Val stretched out on the rest of it. He moved closer towards her and put his left arm around her shoulder, grabbing a hold of her right hand, while he laid his left arm across her abdomen holding her left hand.

"I love you…" She said, but Tristan could hint that something was missing from her voice.

"I love you too." He replied. He let go of her hands and got up on his elbow to get a better look at her.

"Wha--?" Was all she got to say before locked in a passionate kiss? Tristan cupped one of his hands over her cheek, while his other was cupped around her waist.

As they unclothed, Tristan sucked on her neck. Val pulled him closer, but Tristan was careful enough to make sure he didn't hurt her still-healing wound.

By now they were fully unclothed, and Tristan was making his way down her chest, but stopped, and headed back up and kissed her on her jaw line, right below her ear. As he made his way back to her mouth, he slowly turned her, having her sitting on his waist. As she bent over and sucked on his neck, she made her lower half equal to his. He turned her back over and kissed her cheek while moving in a slow, steady pattern. After a few seconds, the pattern got faster and rougher. A few minutes later, Tristan lied down next to Val and kissed her cheek. She rolled over onto him and kissed him passionately one last time before dozing off. Tristan kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms securely around her waist before falling into a slumber like his love.

Natalie walked through the hall with a smile on her face. She went out a door and walked onto a balcony. She was wearing a blood red grown that touched the ground and the sleeves were cut short. Natalie let out a sigh and looked at the landscape ahead of her. The moon was out and the battle field was being cleaned up. The night was truly wonderful. She felt two strong arms snake around her waist. She knew it was Lancelot and leaned back into his touch. He rested his chin on her shoulder and Natalie smiled.

"Where's Tristan?" he asked.

"With Valerie. And I don't want to know what they're doing." Natalie responded.

Though she was smiling because out something else. She found out that she was pregnant. Natalie has always wanted a child. And now she is going to have one. Ad with the man she loves.

"Can I ask you something?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear.

Natalie turned to look him the eyes and smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She replied and kissed him.

He put his arms around her and Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have news myself." Natalie said breaking away from Lancelot.

"And what news is that?" he asked.

"I'm with child." She said and smiled.

Lancelot smiled.

"That's great." He said and kissed her.

"You're going to be a dad and I a mom." She said and Lancelot still smiling pulled her into a passionate kiss in the moon light.

It is a perfect night.

**Author: So much good news. A marriage and a kid all at the same time! I'm happy that I added that stuff. The next chapter will focus a little more on Dag and Evy and Galahad and Sabina. Please review.**


	25. XXV

**Author: Well, last chapter peeps. Sorry. I might make a sequel. But let me finish my other stories first. Please review.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_One week Later…_

"Wake up Valerie!" came Sabina's voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Arthur's wedding day today and you need to get up."

Valerie let out a groan and she tries to get up but Tristan pulls her closer to him.

"I can't get up." Valerie says back.

"Don't tell me Tristan is in there." Sabina says back.

"Yea he is." Galahad says walking pass her and taking her hand and pulling her away from the door.

"Hey, they need to get up." She protests and Galahad stops walking and puts his arms around her waist.

"They will. We'll send in Bors." Galahad says with a smile.

Sabina smiles back.

"That's why I love you." She says with a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

"And I love you for many different reasons." He says and pulls her into a tender kiss.

"Good God you two, I had enough of that from Dag and Evy just a few minutes ago." Natalie says walking to Valerie's door with Lancelot close behind.

Natalie starts knocking on her sister's door. Lancelot arms snake around her waist.

"You need to calm down." He whispers in her ear.

"I am calm." She replies.

"No, you're going insane because its Arthur's wedding day." Lancelot says.

Natalie instantly relaxes and leaning back into his touch.

"You always know how to calm me down." She says turning around to face him.

"Yea, I know." He says plants a light kiss on her lips.

"Now, go talk to Guin. Bors says she's losing her mind." Lancelot says.

Natalie nods and gives him another kiss before walking off. Then Val's door opens to reveal Valerie in a light purple dress.

"Now you get up." Lancelot says leaning against the wall.

"Yea, thanks to Sabina and Natalie." She says closing the door.

"Where's Tristan?" Lancelot asks with a smirk.

"Not getting up." She says and walks off to find Evelyn.

"Guin, calm down." Natalie says trying to calm her friend down.

"I'm scared, I mean. Like, this is all so new." She says pacing back and forth.

"I know, I know. Believe me, I'm nervous about getting married to Lancelot, but you're going to become queen. You're getting married to a wonderful man." Natalie says and sits on Guinevere's bed.

Guin stops pacing and looks at Natalie. Natalie pats the space next to her and Guin sits beside her.

"So, how's your pregnancy going?" Guin asks.

"Oh, well. No morning sickness or anything. I can get a mad at the slightest things sometimes. But other then that, I'm excited that I'll be a mom." Natalie answers with a smile.

"You know Lancelot is going to go crazy the day you have the baby." Guin adds in.

"Yea I know. But he's not the one in pain." Natalie replies.

Guin gives out a soft laugh.

"Let's get you ready since you have only a couple of hours. Hopefully Sabina or Evy will get Arthur to calm down if he's going crazy." Natalie says with a smile.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Bors ask walking up to Evy and Dag who were just kissing.

"No, you're not." Evy says sarcastically.

"Well, don't get to grumpy. Evy. Can you calm Arthur down he's going nuts and I can't seem to calm the poor boy." Bors asks.

"Yea sure. I'll be back soon." Evy says to Dag gives him a kiss and walks away.

Bors looks at Dag with a smirk.

"What?" Dag asks.

"You need to marry her. You're so happy with her and I'm proud of ye. You actually talk to someone but me." Bors replies patting his friend on the back.

"I know, but that's a big step and that's not true. I talk to other people than you before Evy came." Dag says and walks away to wake up Gawain and to see if Tristan is awake.

It is a beautiful day and Guinevere and Arthur are to be married. Natalie stood there and Lancelot is behind her with his arms around her waist. Valerie and Tristan are in the same position. Sabina has her head resting on Galahad's shoulder and his arm is around her waist. Dag is behind Evy with his arms around her waist and Evy's hands rest over his.

"Arthur, Guinevere…our people are one," Merlin starts, "as are you."

Arthur and Guin look at each other and share a passionate kiss and break away and Guin smiles at her new husband. Sabina looks over at Bors who holds up his baby.

"Now I'm really gunna have to marry your mother." He says to the little infant.

"You said I'll have you?" Vanora asks taking the baby from him.

Sabina smiles and looks over at the newly weds.

"Now they just need a little Arthur." Natalie says and Lancelot smiles.

Arthur looks at everyone.

"Let every man, woman, child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause." He says and draws Excalibur out and points it in the air with Guin's hand over his.

Everyone starts chanting Arthur's name.

"ARTORIOUS!" Bors yells and crosses his fist over his heart.

Arthur smirks and points his sword to the sea and woads release their arrow with fore in the air. Natalie's smiles and turns to face Lancelot.

"Looks like there won't be a battle field for a while." She says looking into his eyes.

"I guess so." He says and pulls her into a kiss.

"Hey, save that for later you guys!" Bors calls over.

Lancelot and Natalie break away from each other and smile.

"You shouldn't be warning us." Natalie says looking over at Galahad and Sabina who are making out passionately.

"They're still young and they'll learn their lesson." Bors says.

_Voice over:_

And as for the knights who gave their lives, their deaths were caused for neither mourning nor sadness. For they live forever, their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter, in the legends of King Arthur and his knights.

**Author: I'm sad. It's my last chapter, but I hope you all liked this story. Feel free to read it again and again. I don't care. It's great that I got a lot of reviews. Check out my other story, Whisper. It's pretty good I guess. Please review. And in my sequal i was thinking of a Gawain pairing and an adventure with Lancelot's and Natalie's daughter along with Guinevere's and Arthur's son. So, another Love Adventure story. I'll have it out after I finish my National Treasure tory adn my Other KA fanfic. I promise you that I'll make a sequal for this one cause now I have a lot of ideas for it. CHOA!**


End file.
